Un bâtard pour fils
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: Un bâtard pour fils, Sandor le Limier c'est mis dans un sale pétrin pour sauver le vie de petit garçon pas bien âgé. Il ne le connaissais pas vraiment mais il savait qu'au fond de lui il devait le protéger à tous prix, quelque soit le prix à payer.
1. Chapter 1

**Un batard pour fils**

Dans le château de Winterfell, tout le monde était réuni pour accueillir leurs nouveaux arrivant, mais ses arrivent n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était les Lannister et la famille royal Barathéon. Ils étaient venus pour parler à Eddar Stark, un ami du roi.

La petite Arya Stark se plaça à coter de sa sœur pour remplir l'espace vide ou elle était censé se placé. Elle regarda chacun des arrivants, mais celui qu'elle regarda avec plus de curiosité était un grand homme sur un cheval noir, il portait un casque de chien sur la tête. Il suivit de prêt Joffrey Baratéon le fils de Robert Baratéon.

Enfin le roi des sept couronnes fit son apparition sur un massif cheval noir. Tout le monde se baissa en signe de respect. Le roi était entouré de sa garde royal, ses hommes en armure couleur or.

Un écuyer vint prendre les rênes de son cheval et le tenu en place pour qu'il puisse descendre. Il vint se présenter vers Eddar et demanda à tout le monde de se relever. Joffrey descendit à son tour de son cheval suivi de près de Sandor Clegane, le Limier et l'homme au casque de chien.

…

La fête commença et tout le monde était à l'intérieur de la grande salle en présence de gardes. Le Chien pouvait enfin s'éclipser un instant pour boire dans un bar.

Il alla même à cheval pour être sûr que personne ne le voie. Il l'attacha puis se dirigea vers l'entré sa main posé sur le bout de son épée. Soudain il entendit quelque chose frémir dans un buisson pas très loin de lui.

Il se retourna cherchant du regard qui pouvait être là à l'espionner. Mais dans la noirceur de la nuit, impossible d'y voir quelque chose. Il décida d'entrer dans le bar quand même. Il s'installa à une table dans un coin. Le serveur vint à lui et lui servi du vin.

Mais quelque chose attira l'intention du Limier, un jeune garçon venait d'entrer dans le bar. Etait-ce lui qu'il avait entendu dans les buissons ?

Le petit garçon n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards craintifs, le Limier fronça son sourcils puis prit une gorgé de son vin. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs très expressifs.

Le garçon se dirigea vers le serveur et lui demanda quelque chose à voix basse. Le serveur lui donna une gourde en peau, surement pour de l'eau.

« Sa fera 20 pièces ! Dit l'homme.

-20 pièces ? Mais c'est beaucoup ! Répondit le garçon inconnu.

-C'est 20 pièces ou tu dégage morveux ! » Cria l'homme faisant un signe au petit de déguerpir.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête, soumis, puis reparti sans sa gourde. Il sorti de la taverne sous le regard attentif du Limier. Il finit son vin puis peya l'homme.

« Tenez. Dit-il en jetant 22 pièces sur le comptoir.

-Mais ce n'est que deux pièces messire ? Dit-il en prenant les pièces d'une main tremblante.

-Plus une gourde de vin. Dit-il le regardant de haut en bas.

-Mais pour vous ça n'en fera que 10 ! Tenez ! Je vous en fais cadeau ! »Se pressa l'homme en souriant par peur que le Chien ne l'attaque.

Le Limier pinça ses lèvres avant de prendre sa gourde. Il poussa la porte de la taverne et sorti, quand il mit le pied dehors un froid mordant le fit trembler.

« Winterfell. Soupira-t-il. Vraiment un pays au nord. »Dit-il en enfilant ses gants de métal.

Il accrocha sa gourde à sa ceinture quand soudain il entendit un reniflement, il tourna la tête et aperçut le petit garçon caresser son cheval. Le Limier s'approcha de lui et le regarda un instant. Le garçon ne l'avait toujours pas vue, plonger de donner des caresse au cheval imposant et sa robe uni noir aile de corbeau.

Le Limier se racla la gorge pour le faire réagir, le garçon sursauta en laissant un hoquet émir de sa gorge. Il cessa de caresser le cheval et baissa la tête en signe de respect.

Il s'éloigna du Limier pour se cacher dans un buisson et l'espionner. Le Limier l'entendait murmurer quelque chose. Il n'y prêta pas attention et se mis en selle.

Il se dirigeait vers Winterfell. Le garçon sorti des buissons et le regarda s'éloigner. Mais il se mit à courir derrière son cheval, essayant de le rattraper.

« Messire ! Cria-t-il à plein poumon. Attendez ! »

Le Chien s'arrêta et attendit que le garçon le rattrape.

« Messire ! Comment vous appelez vous? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

-Quoi ? Demanda le Limier perplexes. Tout le monde s'avait comment se nommait-il. Retourne donc chez ta mère, petit. Dit-il avant de donner l'ordre à son cheval d'avancer.

-Elle est morte. Dit-il tristement.

-Alors chez ton père. Répondit le Limier ne s'arrêtant toujours pas.

-Je ne le connais pas encore. Dit-il le rattrapant en quelque pas.

-Alors va voir ailleurs, mais lâche moi. Dit-il accélérant le pas de son cheval.

-S'il vous plait ! Je suis venu de Port-Réal pour vous rencontrer. Dit l'enfant restant en arrière.

-Pour me rencontrer ? Répéta-t-il en tournant son cheval vers l'enfant. Pourquoi un gosse vaudrait me voir depuis Port-Réal ? Demanda le Chien un peu stupéfait.

-On m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici, à Winterfell. Alors je suis monté dans un bateau et je suis venu ici. Expliqua le jeune garçon mort de froid.

-Et comment as-tu fait pour savoir que c'était moi sans avoir de nom ? Demanda le Limier en levant un sourcil.

-Vous n'êtes pas difficile à reconnaitre. Avoua le garçon honteux de parler de sa cicatrice en face de lui. Il faut que vous m'écoutiez. » Supplia-t-il en faisant un pas vers le Chien.

Le Limier réfléchit un instant puis descendit de son cheval. Il s'approcha du garçon puis s'arrêta en face de lui regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

« D'accord mais pas ici. »Dit-il le prenant par le bras et menant son cheval par les rênes.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans la taverne à une table au fond.

« Je t'écoute, qu'a tu as me dire d'aussi important. Demanda le Limier d'un air las.

-Alors voilà tout à commencer quand j'ai hue mes 7 ans, j'ai demandé à ma mère… » Mais le Limier ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait repérer des garde Lannister, mais ce n'était pas n'importe lesquels. C'était la garde Royal.

« Chute. »Ordonna Sandor fixant les gardes qui entraient un par un.

Meryn Trant était à la tête, se vieux pervers préférait les petits enfants plus que tout au monde. Le Limier s'enfonça dans le banc dur en bois prenant une grande inspiration. Les soldats l'avait déjà repéré lui et le garçon.

Meryn s'approcha d'eu son casque sous le bras avec un sourire insistant.

« C'est ton chiots ? Chien ?! Parce qu'il te ressemble tellement, sauf, peut-être un truc… Ah oui je sais il n'a pas ta face de cul ! Railla un garde derrière le meneur.

-Moi je les aime à cet âge. Murmura Meryn en glissant sa main sou le menton du garçon.

-Ne me toucher pas ! Cria-t-il en frappant la main de l'homme pour l'éloigner de lui.

-Comment t-appel tu petit ? Demanda-t-il ignorant le mouvement du garçon.

-Répond petit, ou tu vas le regretter. » Siffla un autre garde.

Le jeune garcon inocent regarda d'abord le Limier puis souffla son nom.

« Greg… Gregor. »Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Le cœur de Sandor se serra aussitôt quand il prononça ces mots. Il se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Meryn mit sa main pour lui bloquer le passage.

« Ou tu vas ? Tu ne vas quand même pas abandonner ton chiot ? Dit-il sarcastique.

-Ce n'est pas mon gosse. Railla Sandor plein de dégout dans sa voix, avant de jeter un regard accusateur au garçon.

-Le pauvre petit chiot abandonné par son Chien de père ! » Ricana un soldat.

Puis tous se mit à rire sauf le garçon et Sandor qui s'arrêta dans sa marche furieuse. Le garçon c'était mis à pleurer de gros sanglot.

« Je vous en prit ! Ne me laissez pas ! » Cria-t-il sa main dirigez vers Sandor toujours dos à lui.

Meryn le tenait par le bras pour pas qu'il ne s'échappe. Sandor soupira cherchant une solution, était-t-il vraiment son fils ? Sandor réfléchissait toujours. Soudain Meryn prit le garçon sous les bras et le posa brutalement sur la table ignorant les pleures du petit.

Sandor prit une décision, il se retourna vers les gardes en or son visage crispé de colère. Ser Meryn commençait à le déshabiller en retirant son haut troué.

« Lâche-le. » Ordonna Sandor calmement. Mais Meryn ne l'écoutait pas. Sandor eu de la peine pour le garçon, il avait de grosses larmes qui coulaient le long de son petit torse dénudé.

« Je n'aime pas me répéter deux fois. » Grommela Sandor sortant son épée.

Il vit soudain chez le garçon une étincelle d'espoir briller dans ses yeux. Le Chien attendit qu'un soldat se jette sur lui, le premier était celui qui l'avait traité de Chien. Sandor lui fracassa le nez d'un coup de coude.

Il les mit tous chao, seul Meryn restait, il était maintenant face au Limier un regard sombre.

« Tu as finalement décidé de reprendre ton chiot ? »Dit-il sarcastique.

Le Limier se prépara à sauter sur Meryn mais il n'en valait même pas la peine. Le petit garçon s'était jeté à son coup lui arrachant un morceau de chair.

Meryn prit le petit par la peau du coup et le balança par-dessus une table.

« Tu devrais dresser ton sale bâtard ! »Cracha Meryn au visage du Chien.

Le Limier le regarda haletant et prit toutes les forces qu'il possédait encore pour le frapper au visage.

Sandor rangea son épée et chercha du regard le petit garçon, il entendit un gémissement et le trouva sur le dos contre le sol froid. Il le prit dans ses bras, en passant sous ses genoux et sous ses bras.

Le petit tremblait de froid comme il était dénuder, Sandor le posa doucement sur une chaise et récupéra sa chemise pour pas qu'il n'est froid d'avantage à l'extérieur.

Sandor voulait d'abord le laisser là avec le serveur, mais se rendit vite compte de la gravité des choses. Il venait d'attaquer les soldats de la garde royal. Sa tête allait être mise à prix ainsi que celle de l'enfant.

Il monta sur son cheval l'enfant devant lui, il le tenait avec son bras gauche tandis que son bras droit dirigeait le cheval. Il se mit à marcher dans le sens inverse de Winterfell, il ne savait pas encore ou il allait mais il partit le plus loin possible.

…

Durant toute la nuit, Sandor avait parcouru beaucoup de terrain, le petit Gregor ne c'était toujours pas réveiller. Il avait dû se cogner à la tête en tombant.

Sandor décida de s'arrêter pour faire une pause, il prépara un petit feu et attacha son cheval. Il avait posé le garçon au sol près du feu pour qu'il se réchauffe. En attendant il était allé chasser pour son réveille au cas où il aurait faim.

Gregor se réveilla enfin, il tremblait encore de froid n'étant pas encore habitué à cette température hivernale. Il se redressa cherchant à savoir qui le tenait captif. Il regarda aux alentours et ne vit qu'un petit feu et une peau de bête au sol.

Il regarda encore autour de lui pour vérifier si quelqu'un le regardait, non, personne n'était là. Il se leva et s'enroula dans la peau de bête pour rester au chaud. Il était maintenant en face du feu dans cette peau. Il pensait d'abord que c'était Meryn Trant qui le retenait captif, il n'avait pas pu voir la fin du combat puisque il était tombé sur la tête.

Soudain il se crispa en entendant quelqu'un marcher à pas lourds vers lui. Le garçon ne bougea plus d'un poil tétanisé de voir qui sa pourrait être. Soudain une voix rauque retenti derrière lui, il fut vite soulagé de la reconnaitre.

« Je t'ai apporté à manger. »Le Limier posa un lièvre fraichement tué à coter du petit feu.

Gregor le regarda encore craintif, il ne le connaissait pas encore, il ne savait même pas comment il s'appelait.

« Merci. Répondit-t-il timidement. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas di votre prénom, Messire ?

-Sandor Clegane. Répondit le Limier en ramassant quelque affaire.

-Clegane… Répéta-t-il un sourire apparent sur son visage.

-Et toi tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce que tu fichais ici. Grogna le Limier.

-Je suis venu chercher mon père. Répondit-il le regardant sans cesse.

-Et où il est. Demanda Sandor las.

-Je… Le garçon s'arrêta un instant en réfléchissant. Je n'en sais rien. Répondit-il baissant les yeux.

-Tu sais au moins comment il s'appelle ? Demanda Sandor le regardant dans les yeux noirs du garçon.

-Il vient de la maison C… Mais il s'arrêta soudainement. Cherchait-il un mensonge ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il s'appelle.

-Comment tu ne peux pas savoir de qu'elle maison tu viens ? Ta mère avait bien un prénom de famille ?

-C'était une putain. Marmonna le petit garçon.

-Je vois. Tu ne sais pas d'où tu viens, tu ne sais pas qui tu cherches et tu sais où tu es au moins ? Demanda le Limier sarcastique.

-Bien sur je ne suis pas idiot ! Se défendit Gregor.

-Heureusement ! Bien maintenant mange, tu dois prendre des forces pour tenir sur le cheval. » Demanda le Limier plus calmement.

Il prit une cuisse et commença à manger sous le regard de Sandor.

« Et vous ? Vous ne mangez rien ? »Demanda-t-il en se tournant face à lui.

Mais le Limier fit non de la tête. Son ventre le serait plus que tout, le fait d'avoir frappé les soldats de la garde royal le mettait dans une mauvaise position.

« Comment s'appelait ta mère ? Demanda Sandor accroupi en face de Gregor.

-Shana. Répondit-il simplement.

-Et où travaillait-elle ?

-Près de la maison Mouton. »Dit-il finissant sa cuisse et repris un autre morceau.

Il était clair que le petit avait la peau sur les os, il ne devait pas manger beaucoup.

Le Limier se leva pour seller son cheval, Stranger. Il lui donna à boire puis à manger en attendant que le garçon est fini.

Sandor n'avait toujours pas encaissé l'idée que le garçon s'appelle Gregor. Le nom de son pire ennemi, est celui de son frère. Sandor regarda un instant le garçon rongé les os du lapin qu'il venait de finir, pourtant il n'avait rien de Gregor Clegane.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Un bâtard pour fils**

Sandor Clegane s'apprêta à monter sur son cheval avec le petit garçon, nommé Gregor. Sa mère était une putain et était morte, donc il n'avait pas de parent. Il était venu à Winterfell pour trouver Sandor Clegane pour une raison encore inconnu, il avait la peau sur les os et sale. Il avait même un peu de boue dans les cheveux, c'est pour ça que Sandor voulait l'emmener dans une auberge loin de Winterfell.

Ils étaient partis très tôt ce matin, dès l'aube pour ne croiser personne sur leurs chemins. Le Chien gardait le petit serrer contre lui un souvenir lointain lui revenant en mémoire. Il senti soudain sur lui un regard, quand il quitta la route des yeux pour regarder l'enfant, il se rendit compte qu'il l'observait comme pour ne jamais oublier son visage.

Mais le Limier ne dit rien et tourna son regard vers la route, le garçon soupira comme il s'ennuyait.

« Ou va-t-on ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Je t'emmène dans une auberge, tu prendras un bain tu mangeras et tu dormiras là-bas. Répondit Sandor ne le regardant toujours pas.

-Et vous ? Ils vont vous tuez si vous y retourner. » Répondit le jeune garçon serrant le bras de Sandor plus fermement.

L'homme imposant baissa les yeux sur lui et soupira, il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne devait pas y retourner, et puis il n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie non plus. Après un instant d'hésitation Sandor répondit calmement.

« Si je n'y vais pas ils mettront ma tête à prix.

-Et si vous y retourner il vous tuera sur le champ. Vous avez raison, mâcher leurs travaille. Dit Gregor en se redressant sur le cheval, sentant qu'il commençait à glisser.

-T'est un malin toi. Ricana Sandor un sourire en coin.

-Ma mère me disait qu'elle aimait son métier. Mais je savais qu'elle me mentait juste pour pas que j'ai de la peine. Dit-il tristement en fixant le chemin droit devant eux. C'est elle qui m'a appris à penser par moi-même.

-Ta mère devait être intelligente. Rit doucement Sandor.

-Oui. Elle l'était. Soupira-t-il.

\- Dit moi un peu plus sur ce que ta mère disait sur ton père. Demanda Sandor curieux de savoir qui c'était.

-Elle disait qu'il était très grand et des cheveux brun. Il avait des marques sur tout le corps et un regard froid. Quand elle la vue la première fois elle avait peur de lui. Il leva les yeux vers Sandor et continua. Elle disait aussi qu'elle avait eu du mal à retirer son armure qui était très massif.

-Dit moi ? Elle ne ta pas donner tous les détails quand même ? Demanda Sandor un peu inquiet sur ce sujet.

-Comment ça ?

-N'en rien, laisse tomber. Continue. Insista Sandor.

-Elle disait que même avec ses cicatrices, elle aimait quelque chose de spéciale chez lui que les autres hommes n'avaient. C'est alors qu'elle accepter de faire son travail. Aucune des autres filles de là-bas ne voulait être avec lui.

-Comment-ça ? Avec lui ? Demanda le Limier la gorge serer.

-Ma mère a dit qu'elle à trouver sa étrange que cette homme, mon père ne voulait juste de la compagnie pour lui parler. Elle m'a même dit qu'il parlait de devenir chevalier. »

Sandor arrêta son cheval brusquement. Un souvenir lui vint enfin, se pourrait-il que ce soit le fils de… Son frère ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle l'aurait appelé ainsi son fils. Mais très vite des protestations lui vinrent en tête. Son frère ne réagirait pas ainsi avec une putain, il n'était pas quelqu'un de calme à discuter avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec une femme.

« Quoi ? »Demanda une petite voix le sortant de ses pensées.

Le Limier baissa les yeux sur le petit, il le regardait avec dégout à l'idée que ce soit le fils de son frère, l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

De nombreuses années ils se sont battus l'un contre l'autre, et jamais Sandor ne pardonnerait se qua fait son frère. Dans leur maison au leur drapeau sont trois chiens, Gregor avait tué leur parents. C'est pour ça que Sandor Clegane est venu servir à la cours, mais maintenant il venait de décevoir sa maison qui est déshonoré à tout jamais.

Il reprit ses esprits et demanda à son cheval d'avancer, plus vite ils seront dans une auberge sur, plus vite il se débarrassera du fils de son frère.

« Silence. Ordonna Sandor pour ne plus avoir d'idée idiote en tête.

-Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un nous observe ? Chuchota le garçon en guettant les alentours.

-Non, c'est juste que j'aimerai le silence. » Répondit brutalement sans faire attention à ce que le petit pourrait penser.

Il se contenta de regarder le chemin devant sans dire un mot, il ne voulait pas énerver le Limier plus que ça. Mais Sandor ne pouvait pas en vouloir au garçon, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était venu au monde du mauvais père.

…

Maintenant tout était sombre et pas une auberge ils croisèrent sur leurs chemin, ils avait passé la journée à marcher à cheval. Il est vrai que le cheval était grand et confortable, mais au bout d'un certain temps les jambes étaient engourdies. Il leva son visage pâle vers celui du Limier cherchant à savoir s'il avait le droit de parler.

« Quoi ? Demanda froidement Sandor ne supportant pas que l'ont le regardait aussi longtemps.

-Peut-on nous arrêter ? Demanda-t-il poliment. Je pense qu'il serait bien de faire une pause.

-Oui je pense que ce serait bien d'en faire une maintenant. » Approuva le Limier à cette idée.

Il descendit en premier du cheval puis souleva Gregor sous les aisselles.

Enfin Sandor prépara un feu au milieu de la forêt, il avait même trouvé un lapin et un faisan. Il les fit cuire et donna le faisan à Gregor. Le petit ne parlait toujours pas. Vexé de la fois d'avant.

« Tu te sen bouleverser ici ? Demanda Sandor en s'arrêtant dans son repas.

-Oui. Répondit-il simplement ne le regardant toujours pas dans les yeux.

-As-tu peur de moi ? Petit ? Demanda d'un seul coup Sandor un regard sombre.

-Non. Mais le garçon ne le regardait toujours pas.

-Tu sais que sais mal poli de ne pas regarder un adulte dans les yeux quand il te parle ?! Grommela Sandor continuant son repas.

-Pardon. Excusez-moi. »Répondit Gregor d'un air triste.

Il avait l'air d'être ailleurs, ses yeux dans le vague. Pensait-il à sa mère ? Depuis que Sandor l'avait rencontré le garçon avait toujours l'air triste et apeuré. Après tout il était tout seul dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le Chien le regarda un instant puis se demanda encore une fois comment c'était possible que son frère avait réagi comme ça avec une femme. Une telle douceur était étrangère chez cet homme, mais son fils lui ressemblait un peu quelque part. Il avait la même forme de visage, un peu carré.

Soudain des craquements de branche résonna dans la forêt à quelque pat d'eux, Sandor se leva et sorti son épée près pour le combat qui aura lieu.

« Cache-toi. »Ordonna-t-il à Gregor.

Sandor aperçut alors un loup géant pas encore adulte courir vers lui, et reconnu très vite que c'était celui d'un des enfants des Stark.

Elle s'appelait Nymeria, elle avait la fourrure fauve. Elle s'arrêta devant Sandor le renifla puis passa son chemin. Soudain des cris de gardes retentis derrière le passage du loup. Ils étaient certainement à la recherche de la louve en fuite.

« Vient ! Il faut que nous partions avant que… » Mais ses mots se coupèrent quand deux gardes apparus.

Sandor se prépara au combat. Son épée brillait dans les reflets brillant du petit feu qu'il avait fait.

« Vous êtes au courant que quand vous marcher dans la forêt en dirait un dragon ? »Dit sarcastiquement Sandor avant de se jeter sur le soldat.

Il enfonça son épée dans son ventre enchainent les prises sous le regard terrorisé de Gregor.

Quand Gregor voulut courir vers Sandor pour voir s'il allait bien, une main lui prit brusquement la bouche et le rapprocha contre lui pour lui couper le souffle.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise avant de commencer à perdre connaissance, ses mains toutes frêles perdait en énergie. Sandor avait entendu le cri du petit mais ne savait pas s'il devait faire quelque chose ou pas. Après tous c'était le fils de Gregor Clegane ?

« Et bien le Chien tu as perdu ton Chiot ? » Demanda le soldat près à donner le coup de grâce.

Sandor se retourna face à lui et vis le petit se débattre le plus qu'il pouvait, il avait les yeux rouge et son énergie diminuait. Sandor n'avait plus beaucoup de temps s'il voulait le sauver.

Il se décida soudain, il prit discrètement son poignard et d'un mouvement vif le jeta dans le visage l'homme l'obligeant à l'achée l'enfant tomber dans un sommeil profond. Sandor s'approcha de lui le voyant fermer lentement les yeux. Il aperçut même une larme coulé le long de sa joue.

Il le souleva et le mis sur son cheval, de la même façon qu'il l'avait emmené la première fois, Gregor était coucher tenu par un bras dans son dos sa main se balançant en l'air.

Sandor Clegane ne savait pourquoi il avait laissé la vie à l'enfant, malgré qu'il le déteste presque comme son frère. Mais une petite vie aussi fragile comme celle d'un enfant ne pouvait pas être éteinte à cause que deux frères se détestent. Il se dirigeait cette fois vers le port de Winterfell, il voulait quitter le nord pour aller à Port-Réal.

Au galop, il atteignit le port à l'aube, il n'avait pas dormi depuis la nuit dernière et ne tenait presque plus sur son cheval.

…

Les yeux s'ouvrant lentement, Gregor aperçut des mouettes voler au-dessus de sa tête. Il entendait les vagues léché les rocher noir près de la plage, il tourna la tête et vit Sandor dormir à coter de lui les mains croisée sur son torse.

Gregor se leva et prit une pierre en main près à lui écraser la tête. Soudain le Limier le regardait ses yeux le fixant d'un air de défi. Gregor s'effraya et lâcha la pierre sur son pied.

« Eh bien, je vois que tu es un trouillard ?! Ricana Sandor le regardant se retenir d'hurler à la douleur.

-C'est pas marrant ! Hurla Gregor en retirant la pierre. Vous avez voulu me laisser me faire tuer ! Je l'ai vue dans votre regard ! Cria Gregor sur les nerfs.

-Je vois que tu es toujours vivant. »Répondit Sandor en levant le sourcil.

Sandor laissa un rire amusé s'échapper de sa gorge en voyant la tête du garçon. Il se crispait de douleur comme si on venait de lui retirer un doigt.

Sandor se leva et prépara son cheval.

« C'est tu ou somme nous ? » Demanda Sandor sans se retourner.

Gregor regarda autour de lui cherchant un point de repère, il plissa les yeux quand il croisa le regard lumineux du soleil.

« A Port-Réal. Rapporta-il.

-Et sais-tu ou nous allons ?

-Comment je le serais ?

-Je te ramène chez ton père. »

Un silence se posa sur la plage et les deux ne parlaient plus. Le cœur de Gregor se sera à ses mots.

« Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Demanda-t-il la voix à moitié coupé.

-Je veux me débarrasser de tous mes problèmes au plus vite, et tu fais partie de l'un de mes majeurs problèmes.

-Je peu me débrouiller seul ! Cria le garçon en défiant le Limier du regard.

-Vraiment ? Et qui ta sauver la peau du cul deux fois ? »

La discussion était close. Le jeune enfant ne parla plus. Le Limier avait raison, il l'avait déjà sauvé deux fois. Une fois avec Meryn Trant le plus gros pervers de la cité et cette fois si avec ce soldat.

« Mes problèmes ont commencé depuis que tu es venu me voir. » Dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

Gregor rougit de colère et se tourna face à la cité, il était en colère mais embarrasser car il avait raison.

Sandor prit le petit par les aisselles et le posa sur son cheval, il attendit qu'il se mit tranquillement en place puis se mis en route pour rejoindre la demeure de son frère.

Il devait lui ramener son fils, c'était la seule chance pour qu'il survive. Et c'était son dernier parent dans ce monde. Arrivé devant la demeure Sandor resta dans la rue un peu plus loin, il n'avait guère envie que son frère l'aperçoive devant chez lui.

Le garçon frappa à la porte avec hésitation, il sursauta quand elle s'ouvrit ouvrant une vision du visage balafré de Gregor Clegane. Il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant au pat de sa porte.

« Bonjours… Murmura-t-il. Je… Je suis votre fils… Bégueilla-t-il. Mais quand il vit que l'homme ne réagissait pas il ajouta : Ma mère était une putain. » Dit-il.

D'un signe de la main Gregor laissa entrer son enfant dans sa demeure. Avant de refermer la porte il regarda de droite à gauche puis la claqua.

Sandor eu le cœur serré quand la porte se referma. Il senti un sentiment de regret au fond de lui, avait-il fait le bon choix ?

Quand il commença à s'éloigne de la maison, il entendit des rires d'hommes. Gregor n'était pas seul. Mais Sandor reparti quand même. Il se dirigea vers un bar à pute celui qu'il fréquentait quand il était plus jeune.

Quand il entra, il n'y avait presque personne seule deux trois homme.

« Bien de bonjour ! Cria une voix féminine en arrière-plan. Je vous reconnais vous. » Dit-elle.

Sandor se retourna et vit une femme à moitié dénuder, elle s'avança vers lui un regard enjôleur.

« Je me rappelle de la dernière fois que je vous ai vue ici. Vous étiez beaucoup plus jeune, ça c'est sure. » Dit-elle en lui touchant sa barbe.

Puis elle prit un air de dégout en posant les yeux sur sa cicatrice. Elle baissa les yeux au sol avant de les replonger dans les siens.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle vous aimai tant. Dit-elle tristement. Et à cause de vous elle est morte ! » Cria-t-elle.

Mais Sandor ne savait pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait, qui était morte à cause de lui, et une question lui démangeait encore plus qui l'aimait ?!

« De qui parle-tu, femme ? Demanda-t-il la regardant de haut.

-La putain que ta baiser et que ta foutu en cloque ! Cracha-t-elle. Mais tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir tu as du en baiser tellement que tu ne saurais en compter ! » Railla-t-elle en levant la main pour le frapper.

Mais Sandor lui attrapa le poignet et ne la lâcha plus.

« De qui parle-tu ?! Demanda froidement Sandor les dents serrez.

-Tu es venu une fois, tu as demandé une putain, aucune de nous voulais baiser avec toi, sauf une. Elle s'arrêta la mâchoire serrée son regard le dévisageant. Elle s'appelait Shana. Après ton passage, elle était enceinte. Quand le patron la sue il n'a rien dit, temps qu'elle faisait son travail. Mais un jour, alors que le petit garçon avait à peine 5 ans, notre patron a offert Shan à ton frère. Il la casser en deux sous mes yeux. »Fini-t-elle par dire les larmes au yeux.

« C'est moi qui mais occuper en secret du petit, il était tellement triste que même moi je n'arrivais pas à le rendre heureux. Un jour je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce qui le rendrait heureux. Il m'a répondu : Mon père. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais sa mère avait tant parlé de toi. Elle s'arrêta un instant quittant des yeux le Limier qui lui avait lâché le poignet. Il ne savait pas ton nom, mais ta description. »

La femme s'arrêta un instant et s'assis sur une chaise le regard dans le vide une larme coulant sur sa joue.

« Un soir, alors que tout le monde dormait, j'ai entendu des bruits de pas derrière ma porte, je me suis lever et ouvert ma porte, mais il était trop tard, il était parti. »

Quand elle finit sa phrase Sandor se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui était derrière lui. La femme leva ses yeux vers lui, lançant des éclairs noirs.

« La-tu rencontrer ? »Demanda-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Sandor la regarda sans un mot, maintenant tout était clair, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ?! Il était son portrait craché, son fils !

Sandor se leva soudainement d'un air décider, il allait le sauvé pour de bon, le sortir des griffes de son frère. La femme le suivi du regard jusque a là sorti, il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrer de la grande demeure de son frère.

Il leva la main pour frapper mais il fut vite interrompu par un cri. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Il se retourna et aperçut la putain qui lui avait tout raconter.

« Laisser moi faire. »Dit-elle regardant la porte.

Elle lui demanda de se cacher derrière le mur en attendant qu'elle face diversion.

Elle frappa tranquillement à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Un serveur ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer. Sandor en profita pour transpercer l'homme avec son épée. Il se cacha ensuite derrière un mur.

La femme marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Elle arriva enfin dans la grande salle ou plein d'homme ivre riait. Un silence vint quand il la vit devant eux. Elle ne bougea pas cherchant du regard ou pouvait se trouver l'enfant qu'elle avait aimé.

Soudain son regard se posa sur quelque chose gémir près de la cheminer, c'était lui, il était torse nue couchée sur le ventre aux coter de Ser Gregor qui était au bout de la table. Il la regardait avec désire se léchant les lèvres.

Sandor passa discrètement la tête par la porte de la cuisine qui était à coter de la table. Il n'entendit pas loin de là un gémissement, il tourna son regard au sol et vit le petit au sol sur le ventre ses habilles déchiré.

Il passa discrètement derrière un gros poteau et rejoignit son fils. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon qui était marquer par des trace de doigt, comme si on l'avait sérer fort à cette endroit.

Soudain la Montagne se leva et se dirigea vers la pute. Sandor se recacha derrière le poteau pour pas qu'on ne l'aperçoit.

« Dégager vous tous ! »Ordonna-t-il en faisant un geste de la main aux hommes de la table.

Ils se levèrent tous sens discuter vers la sortie. Il ne restait plus que Sandor, Gregor, la femme et le petit gémissent au sol.

Quand le silence vint Sandor se dirigea lentement vers l'enfant au sol près pour l'emporter avec lui et le garder pour toujours près de lui.

« Tu crois que tu peux m'avoir aussi facilement Sandor ?! » Railla soudainement Ser Gregor en face de la femme.

Le sang de Sandor se figea dans ses veines, il senti même son cœur s'arrêter.

« Je te sen jusque ici, tu pue le Chien ! »Cria-t-il en frappant dans le ventre de la femme l'obligeant à s'accroupir un genou à terre.

Sandor su que tout son plan était foutu, il ne sortira pas entier de ce combat, peut-être même pas vivant.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Un bâtard pour fils**

Sandor se retourna face à son frère, près à l'affrontement. Tous son plan c'était envoler, et personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Il sorti son épée et fonça droit sur son frère, il tenta de la lui planté dans le ventre mais en vain. Gregor était peut-être large mais il avait de bon réflexe.

Gregor pris une hache qui était accroché au mur et tenta de trancher la tête de sons frère. Sandor parvint à couper la peau des cotes de son frère. Gregor recula en rugissant touchant ses cotes. Puis il regarda Sandor et le poussa contre le mur.

Pendant ce temps la femme c'était diriger à quatre pattes vers l'enfant toujours au sol gémissent de douleur.

« Je suis là Gregor ne t'inquiète pas. »Murmura-t-elle en lui touchant l'épaule.

Elle le retourna sur le dos quand soudain elle s'aperçut dans qu'elle états l'avait mis ce monstre.

Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche un instant pour ne pas crier de dégout. Elle jeta un œil derrière elle puis tenta de reprendre l'enfant et le faire partir d'ici. Mais soudain un bruit fracassant intervint puis le silence.

Quand la femme se retourna à nouveau, Gregor était derrière elle et la trancha en deux comme du beur. Sandor était par terre de l'autre coter de la pièce il c'était pris un violent coup dans le visage.

Il se redressa et prit le bouclier d'une statue, près pour protéger la vie de son enfant. Maintenant que Sandor en était sure, que Gregor est son fils, il était prêt à mourir pour que lui puisse vivre.

La vie de son frère n'était plus rien à ces yeux, il avait fait du mal à son fils, et pour cela il allait payer le prix cher.

Soudain Gregor se retourna tenant l'enfant par un bras, le pauvre petit était à moitié dans les vapes, les paupières se refermant et s'ouvrant rapidement.

Soudain Gregor pris le visage du petit et le tourna face à Sandor, tout le coter droit du visage du garçon était bruler par les flammes d'un conflit entre deux frère. La gorge serrer Sandor ne bougea plus, les flammes de la cheminer se reflétait dans ses yeux au souvenir atroce de la douleur insurmontable. Maintenant l'enfant payait à son tour, et pourquoi cela ? Car simplement il était le fils de Sandor Clegane.

« Non ! »Hurla-t-il reprenant ses esprits. Il regardait le visage du garçon qui ne tenait plus debout.

Sandor fonça sur Gregor en faisant voler une chaise sur son passage, tous se bousculait dans sa tête, il n'arrivait même pas à réaliser que tous cela était vrai. Son frère était vraiment un monstre. Gregor lâcha l'enfant et contre-attaqua épée contre épée. Des étincelles illuminaient même leurs visages quand leurs lames s'entrechoquaient.

Sandor serait tellement les dents dans la colère que du sang s'infiltrait entre ses dents. Son regard n'était plus que noirceur comme la nuit la plus sombre, et son souffle était tel un ouragan arrachant les arbres de la terre.

Gregor lui lança un sourire sarcastique, il savait tous les deux que Sandor n'allait pas gagner à se combat. Sandor senti ses forces fondre il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Trop d'années était passées et trop longtemps son frère vivait en se monde.

Sandor senti une vague de regret au fond de lui, tout était de sa faute, c'est lui qui avait emmené l'enfant chez Gregor. Et maintenant il souffrait, souffrait de ses erreurs.

Sandor ferma les yeux un instant quand leurs lames étaient en appuis les unes contre les autres. Quand il les rouvrit il eut une idée pour sens sortir, il y avait une statues derrière Gregor qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il poussa Gregor contre le promontoire et fit basculer la statue qui tomba sur la tête de Gregor, il se figea un instant une expression neutre sur le visage, puis il tomba au sol.

Sandor courut vers son fils qui c'était remis sur le sol son ventre contre le carrelage froid, il cherchait de la fraîcheur au sol pour son visage brûlé. Sandor prit le jeune Gregor dans ses bras et sorti d'un pas rapide de cette endroit devenu silencieux.

Le soleil c'était couché à l'horizon, et la nuit ne tardera pas plus longtemps à venir. Sandor retrouva son cheval et se mis au grand galop l'enfant serer contre lui. Il rejoignit le port et pris le prochain bateau. Il voulait aller dans un endroit froid, là-bas il sera sur que la brûlure sera moins longtemps douloureuse.

A l'allé Sandor pressa sans arrêt le visage brûler de Gregor avec un morceau de tissu mouillé. Il changeait sens arrêt d'eau. Le petit tremblait encore dans la douleur, il ne dormait pas non plus en paix. Dans ses rêves il n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Sandor avait envie de vomir quand il regardait la brûlure du garçon, c'est pour ça qu'il gardait son tissu contre son visage.

Soudain un vieil homme s'approcha de Sandor.

« Bonjour, que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le visage du petit.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Grommela Sandor le regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Oui excuser moi, je suis un peu maladroit. Dit-il. Tenez, appliquer sa sur son visage quand vous serez à Winter Fell. » Dit l'homme lui tendant un flacon de lait de pavot.

Sandor le prit et le remercia d'un regard. Il Souleva le morceau de tissu de nouveau et regarda, il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter dans sa tête que c'était de sa faute. Il remit le tissu puis regarda à l'horizon, le bateau commençait à t'enger de plus en plus. Les vagues se déchainaient sur le bois faisant bouger le bateau.

Sandor senti soudain que l'enfant se colla contre lui, il avait son bras qui passait dans son dos pour ne pas glisser, et sa tête contre son torse. Sandor baissa les yeux sur lui tout en appuyant le tissu mouillé.

Enfin le bateau était arrivé à bon port, Sandor se précipita un écuyer sur les talons tenant son cheval, ils descendirent du bateau. Sandor monta sur son cheval le garçon dans un bras enroulé dans sa cape pour qu'il n'ait froid dans cet endroit où la neige tombait toute l'année.

Sur son cheval noir, Sandor tenait Gregor dans un bras. Il se dirigeait vers la forêt pour rester à l'abri des regards. Personne ne le reconnaitra au moins.

Sandor trouva une ancienne cabane abandonné recouvert d'un fin drap de neige, il décida alors de s'installer là un moment. Il posa l'enfant sur une litière de fougère et de feuille morte qu'il venait de fabriquer quelque instant avant.

Il prépara un feu par peur que Gregor n'attrape froid, il sorti un instant a quelque pas de là pour chercher de l'eau. Il pêcha au passage un poisson qu'il cuit rapidement.

Il se rassit en face de Gregor attendant un signe qu'il se réveille. Il ferma un instant les yeux s'imaginant la scène au moment au son frère appuya le visage de Gregor dans les flammes. Il ouvrit les yeux quand un gémissement retenti dans la cabane. Il regarda le garçon qui se redressait difficilement, Sandor se précipita pour lui tenant le bras, mais Gregor évita sa prise en arrachant son bras de ses grosse mains.

Sandor soupira dans la défaite et lui tendit sa gourde de peau remplie d'eau, Gregor lui lança un regard méfiant puis prit l'eau dans ses mains et bus presque toute la gourde.

Gregor lui redonna la gourde et soupira de tous ses poumons. Soudain son visage se crispa et Gregor leva sa main près de la partie de son visage brûlé. Sandor voulait l'empêcher mais le laissa faire. Il vit que le garçon avait de grosses larmes qui dévalaient ses joues à toute vitesse.

Soudain il tourna la tête vers Sandor et essuya ses larmes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sorti, seule un gémissement retenti.

« Mon père est horrible ! Cria subitement Gregor le regardant le menton tremblant.

-Ecoute, il n'est pas ton p… Mais il fut interrompu.

-Je ne parlais pas de Gregor. »Railla Gregor le fixant des yeux rempli de larmes.

Sandor ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais préféra ne rien dire. Gregor le regardait profondément les sourcils froncés.

« Tu savais qu'il allait me faire du mal ! Et tu la laissé faire ! Hurla à plein poumon Gregor. Je te déteste ! » Termina-t-il en lui frappant sur son armure à son torse.

Sandor prit Gregor qui se débattait et vint le collé contre lui pour le calmer. Il lui caressa lentement la tête quand il c'était calmer. Gregor fixait le feu en face de lui avec des yeux tétanisé. Puis il enfouit son visage dans l'armure de Sandor pour cacher sa vue de cette matière destructrice.

Sandor l'entendait étouffer des pleures dans son armure, maintenant, Sandor se demanda un instant comment aller passer leur prochain jours. Ils allaient probablement mourir de faim ou de froid.

Le Limier resserra sa prise sur son fils fermant les yeux pour effacer de sa mémoire tous ses images atroces dans leurs vies futur.

La lune était à son zénith, et Sandor et Gregor dormait près du petit feu dans la cabane à l'abri du froid. Gregor c'était endormit contre Sandor pendant que ses pleures avait cessé. Sandor ne voulant pas le déranger c'est endormi lui aussi. Le hululement des chouettes et les hurlements de loup était autour d'eux sen arrêt. Mais ils étaient à l'abri.

Le matin Sandor s'aperçut que Gregor n'était plus contre lui, il se leva d'un bon et chercha désespérément du regard son fils dans la cabane. Quand il sorti il vit Gregor à l'entrée de la cabane couché sur le ventre dans la neige son coter droit brûler dans la neige. Il gémissait bruyamment de douleur.

« Gregor ! Gregor ! »Cria Sandor lui secouant l'épaule gauche. Mais l'enfant ne répondit pas.

Sandor soupira et souleva le petit par les cotes. Mais soudain il se mit à se débattre en hurlent.

« Non pas le feu ! »Hurla-t-il terrifier.

Sandor s'arrêta d'un air perplexe, il le reposa doucement au sol et attendit une explication.

« Commença pas le feu ? Demanda Sandor les poings sur les hanches et un regard perplexe.

-Tu vas me jeter dans les flammes ! Cria-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non ?! Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que tu me déteste. Dit-il timidement.

-Je ne te déteste pas ? » Dit calmement Sandor en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Gregor qui était couché sur le coter dans la neige reculade quelque pas cachant avec sa main son visage brûler.

Sandor approcha sa main comme pour l'inviter à venir dans ses bras. Mais Gregor le soupçonnait toujours. Il le regarda d'un air craintif comme si c'était gravé sur son visage.

« Vien, je ne te ferais pas de mal tu peux me croire. » Dit Sandor la main tendu vers l'avant.

Gregor le regarda un instant dans les yeux cherchant un signe qu'il mentait, mais il finit par tendre la main et de se laisser prendre. Sandor l'emmena prêt de la rivière, il le posa là et pris un vieux morceau de tissu qu'il plongea dans l'eau glacée. Il vint doucement le poser sur la face brûlé du garçon.

Il recula brusquement la tête à la différence de température soudaine, puis s'y habitua lentement. Sandor posa un doigt replier sou le menton du garçon pour lui servir de maintien.

Pendant que Sandor appliquait doucement le tissu mouillé, Gregor le regardait avec des yeux humides. Sandor posa un instant les yeux dans les sien cherchant à savoir pourquoi il allait se remettre à pleurer.

Mais Gregor baissa les yeux sur la rivière. Repensait-il aux flammes ? Soudain Gregor brisa le silence tout en fixant la rivière.

« Qui vous a fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant.

Sandor retira le tissu pour l'imbibé d'eau froide avant prendre une grande inspiration.

« Mon frère. Soupira-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Gregor le regardant dans les yeux.

-Parce qu'il croyait que je lui avais volé un jouet lorsque j'étais très jeune. Et toi ? Demanda Sandor en appuyant le tissu sur la joue droite de Gregor.

-Quand je suis entré chez lui, beaucoup on murmurer ton nom. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais maintenant tout est plus claire. Gregor c'est assis au bout de la table près de la cheminé. Il m'a demandé de venir à coter de lui et de raconter comment ça se faisait que j'étais son fils. Gregor s'arrêta un instant puis repris. Je lui ai tous raconté sur ma mère. Il a regardé les autres hommes et tous ont éclaté de rire. Je les ai regardé tous un après l'autre cherchant une explication. Mais aucun ne m'accordait un regard. Gregor c'est alors levé et c'est placé devant moi. Mais l'enfant s'arrêta jetant un coup d'œil vers la rivière.

-Continu. Insista Sandor toujours à l'écoute.

-Il ma regarder droit dans les yeux et ma dit que chaque putain qu'il baisait il les tuait par la suite. Le garçon se frotta les yeux un instant puis reprit. Il en ensuite pointer du doigt le feu de la cheminer, il m'a dit que mon père était un chien qui avait peur d'eu feu et la face brûler. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux en m'apercevant qu'il parlait de Sandor Clegane. Puis il a dit, ton père est juste un sale chien. Puis il ma prit la tête et me la enfoncé dans les flammes. » Gregor s'arrêta un instant s'accroupissant ses mains dans son visage.

Sandor le regarda avec pitié et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Quand il ma relâcher, je me suis coller au sol froid, c'est ce qui me s'emblait de mieux à faire pour passer la douleur. Mais j'ai très vite senti que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ma peau avait commencé à se coller au sol. Très vite je me suis retirer j'ai dû attendre un certain moment avant de pouvoir couler mon visage sur le carrelage. »

Sandor se mis à genoux et serra contre lui l'enfant au visage amoché, maintenant ils étaient pareil. Tous les deux avait la face brûlé par le même homme.

Sandor entendit que Gregor c'était remis à pleurer dans son armure, il le prit contre lui et l'amena dans la cabane. Il le posa a quelque pas du feu et lui tendit le poisson, Gregor le prit dans ses petites mains et le dégusta.

Le Limier le regarda avec des yeux inquiet, Gregor montrait encore des signes de douleur, quelque fois il le voyait grimacer quand il ouvrait le bouche. Sandor se rappela de lui quand lui aussi venait eu le visage brûler, il ne pouvait plus que manger de la soupe pendant des jours.

Sandor baissa les yeux ver le feu et se demanda si un jour ils auraient une vie paisible. Soudain il eut une idée, il allait devoir retourner à la garde royale, là-bas il aurait peut-être la chance de gagner de l'argent.

Il se leva et sorti un instant de la cabane pour prendre l'aire. Il se dirigea vers la rivière et se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se rafraichir la mémoire.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers le cabane et s'assit à coter de Gregor qui regardait à travers une ouverture dans le bois, il avait l'air pensif. Gregor tourna la tête vers Sandor puis vint se coller contre lui pour se réchauffer. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas envie de se réchauffé avec le feu.

Sandor posa sa cape sur les épaules de son fils pour le maintenir au chaud. Puis il enroula son bras autour de lui pour le garder contre lui.

Gregor leva les yeux vers Sandor puis dit :

« Je suis rassuré que ce soit toi mon père et pas Gregor. »Dit-il en s'installant mieux contre l'armure du Limier.

Sandor ressenti comme de la fierté au fond de lui, il ne l'aurait jamais pensé de ressentir ca au fond de lui auparavant. Mais il pourrait que les apparences soit trompeuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un bâtard pour fils**

Sandor pris une grande inspiration puis sortie en chasse, il avait faim et la nourriture manqua. Gregor était tombé malade depuis une semaine, et Sandor ne savais plus quoi faire. Gregor est trop faible pour voyager à cheval un si long trajet, et dans les alentour il n'y avait d'auberge ou de village.

Il était allé faire le tour des alentours, espérant de tombe sur un paysan. Mais aucune trace d'aide. Sandor fut alors demi-tour et nu le choix de porter Gregor son cheval suivant derrière, il devait trouver quelqu'un au plus vite.

Gregor était enroulé dans la cape de Sandor, au moins il avait chaud. Sandor le portait dans ses bras la main de l'enfant dépassent tel un cadavre blanc. Sandor avait déjà marché des kilomètres, la neige ne voulait pas cesser de tomber et formait une épaisse couche blanche et dure.

Sandor s'arrêta un instant pour soufflé et voir ou il pouvait bien se trouvé. Soudain des cris de chevaux retentis derrière lui, c'était des gardes sans bannières. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Sandor scrutant l'enfant qu'il tenait.

« Que fait tu là avec cette enfant ? Grogna l'un.

-Je… Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait le soigner, il est très malade. » Supplia Sandor regardant tour à tour les hommes.

Les hommes se regardèrent tour à tour puis acquiesça. Sandor les suivi alors à pied, tirant par les rênes son grand cheval noir. A un certain niveau du chemin l'un des hommes descendit de son cheval et prit l'enfant et mis une cagoule sur la tête de Sandor.

Ils entrèrent lentement dans une grotte très à l'étroit puis en ressorti dans une grande caverne. Ils enlevèrent la cagoule de Sandor puis apporta l'enfant à une femme. Elle était âgée et avait des cheveux noirs.

Elle posa sa main sur le front du petit et soupira de frustration, elle pouvait le soigner mais allait mettre du temps. Elle lui jeta un regard curieux puis commença à écraser des plantes. Dans un silence pesant, Sandor resta près de son fils, là à attendre qu'il se réveille.

Sandor prit une grande inspiration et s'asseya sur un rocher à coter de la couche de Gregor. Il ressenti même au fond de lui un sentiment de regret, l'emmener ici n'était pas une bonne chose finalement.

Après quelque jours de neige et de froid Sandor était resté là, il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser son fils seule dans cette états avec des inconnu que lui-même ne connaissait pas.

Ces jours passé et Gregor ouvrit les yeux, Sandor à ses coter pour l'accueillir. Sandor se pencha sur lui, lui caressant son visage pâle et brûler. Il se souvint alors de son frère tenant Gregor par le bras, il l'avait plongé dans les flammes, et cela ne s'échappera pas de son esprit aussi vite.

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Sandor à la femme.

-Mieux. Il pourra marcher à nouveau, mais faite attention, les flammes inscrit sur son visage rappelle son malheur, ainsi comme vous. Dit-elle d'une voix rauque et érailler. Les gens penseront la même chose que sur vous, son nom, sera une pareille. Elle s'arrêta un instant regardant l'enfant puis levant les yeux vers Sandor. Vous servirez le roi Joffrey dans les prochain mois. Dit-elle s'avançant plus proche de Sandor.

-Comment-ca le roi Joffrey ? Demanda Sandor irriter d'entendre ça.

-Si vous voulez que votre fils survie, emmener le au royaume, et protégez le roi Joffrey, jusqu'à ce que les dieux vous donne une autre voie à suivre.

-C'est les dieux du feu qui vous l'ont dit ? Dit Sandor d'une voix las, bien sûr il n'y croyait pas en cela.

-Non. Dit-elle froidement. Votre fils vous suivra partout où vous irez, il sera protéger vos arrière telle un chien de garde en rage. Mais pour le moment c'est à vous de le protégez des gens qui vous menace.

-Et qui nous menacerait ? Personne ne me connait ici. Railla Sandor.

-Vraiment ? »Demanda la femme n'attendant pas de réponse et parti le suivant un instant du regard.

Sandor la regarda partir puis posa son regard inquiet sur Gregor, quel destiner les attendait ?

Sandor regarda derrière lui puis soupira, il posa sa main sur le front de Gregor puis sorti à l'extérieur. Gregor le regarda sortir et soupira à son tour, pas un mot de la conversation ne lui avait échappé.

Sandor réapparut alors soudain, il se dirigea vers Gregor.

« Nous partons. Déclara-t-il.

-Ou allons-nous ? Demanda Gregor des yeux surpris.

-A Port-Real. » Dit-il le cœur serré.

Il vit soudain les yeux de l'enfant se remplir d'inquiétude et de peur. Gregor regardait le sol glissant une main sur son visage brûler.

Sandor pinça ses lèvres entre elles, il s'avait ce que pensait Gregor, Port-Real n'était que mauvais souvenir pour lui. Il vin alors se mettre à coter de lui, il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et le regarda droit dans les yeux, emplit de sincérité.

« Ecoute, Gregor. Sandor ferma les yeux un instant en ayant prononcé se nom qui le hantait depuis ses 6 ans. Nous allons à Port-Real pour survivre, moi non plus je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner. Il le regarda alors dans les yeux ses mains posées sur ses épaules. Je vais me présenter comme garde spéciale pour le futur roi Joffrey, et toi tu te présenteras comme écuyer. »Sandor attendit une protestation mais rien ne vint de la bouche de Gregor.

« Et comment je fais ça ? Et si j'étais tous le temps séparer de toi ? Demanda Gregor sentant les larmes lui monter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera toujours ensemble. Rien ne peut nous séparer. » Sandor regarda Gregor cherchant son regard apeurer pour le réconforter.

Gregor leva alors ses yeux dans ceux de Sandor avec de la certitude. Il fronça les sourcils et sauta dans le cou de Sandor le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Sandor surpris à ce mouvement ne bougea pas immédiatement, il serrant ensuite Gregor lui aussi dans ses grands bras, le torse de Gregor contre son armure.

Sandor monta alors sur son cheval noir Gregor sur l'encolure. Ils partirent au galop après avoir remercié les sans bannières du Nord pour leurs aides. Arriver au port ils attendirent le prochain bateau pendant deux jours, puis se dirigèrent vers la capitale.

Le trajet fut long et le mauvais temps les ralentissait, ils ont donc dû faire des arrêts à plusieurs autres port, un an passa dans ce long trajet.

Enfin Sandor et Gregor se rendirent devant le roi Robert Barathéon, juste avant qu'il ne parte au tournoi qui avait lieu pour la nouvelle main du roi. Depuis tout le voyage, Sandor avait pu enseigner différente technique de combat pour se défendre à Gregor.

Gregor en avait gardé bonne leçon. Malgré la disparition suspecte de Sandor et l'attaque contre la garde royale, Robert Barathéon accepta Sandor parmi eux. Même Joffrey insista pour qu'il soit son propre chien de garde comme avant.

 _« S'il peut battre des gardes de la garde royal, alors il est mieux que tous ses incapable ! »_ Avait-il dit.

Sandor repris alors sa place parmi cette garde. Quant à Gregor, il n'avait pas assisté à la scène, il cherchait désespérément un endroit où il pourrait trouver du travail pas loin de son père. Ses pas hésitant cherchant du regard la face familière de l'homme qui le hantait lui et son propre père.

Soudain il se retrouva devant un forgeron, il était au four et tapait le métal brulant. Gregor senti son cœur se serer voyant les braises rougir et grésiller dans le four centrale.

Il reparti aussitôt qu'il est apparu, se dirigeant vers l'entre des chevaliers, il cherchait désespérément quelqu'un à qui demander du travail. Il vit alors ses hommes stupides rire dans une taverne ou leurs mains se baladaient sur des corps nus de putain.

Il grimaça puis entra avec hésitation les mains serer ensemble et la tête basse.

« Ex… Excuser moi ? Bafouilla-t-il tremblant devant les hommes en armures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux morveux ?! Grinça un des chevaliers aux cheveux blond en ricanant avec une putain.

-Je cherche un chevalier pour qui je pourrais servir. Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête un peu plus sûr de lui.

-T'as quel âge ? Demanda-t-il l'air intéresser.

-Euh… 10 ans. » Bien sûr Gregor mentait.

L'homme le regarda alors de haut en bas, il roula sa langue dans sa bouche puis fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé au visage ? Demanda l'homme ignorant un instant la femme sur ses genoux.

-Euh… une casserole d'eau bouillante mais tomber dessus. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Bien. Je te voix alors demain matin à l'aube au Donjon Rouge, je dois me tenir présent devant le roi, tu resteras à mes coter au cas où je te demanderais un ordre.

-Oui monsieur. » Dit Gregor le sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

L'homme tourna alors la tête vers sa putain et continua comme si de rien n'était.

Mais Gregor se retourna ver le garde à nouveau :

« Euh… Ser ? Comment doit-je vous nommé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Appelle-moi, Ser Willem Lannister. Maintenant file. »Dit-il d'un mouvement de la main.

Gregor reparti alors chercher Sandor, il voulait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il le trouva alors très vite dans une petite chambre du Donjon Rouge, dans les sous-sols.

Sandor ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il les bras croiser sur son torse en armure.

-J'ai été engagé par un chevalier comme écuyer. Dit-il fièrement.

-Et qui est-ce ? Demanda Sandor son sourcil lever.

-Ser Willem Lannister. » Dit-il fièrement.

Mais son visage fondit vite en peur quand il vit le visage de Sandor changer soudainement de couleur.

« Quoi ? Demanda Gregor prit de peur.

-Un Lannister ? Demanda Sandor le cœur serer.

-Ca fait quoi ? Moi je ne connais pas les Lannister ? Se défendit Gregor.

-Tu as raison, mais les Lannister ne sont pas des gens fiable. » Laissa échapper Sandor en se détendant.

Il était vrai que Gregor ne savait rien des Lannister.

Gregor baissa les yeux, tristes que Sandor ne soit pas fière de lui. Sandor se retourna alors, et continua de ranger ses affaires, il été vrai que la chambre était assez grande et la place ne manquait pas pour un homme de cette taille.

Gregor renifla puis l'aida à ranger tous, Sandor se retourna vers Gregor lui lançant un regard que Gregor ne put déchiffrer. Etait-ce de la colère ?

« Laisse-moi faire, je peux m'en occuper. »Dit-il en tournant son regard vers ses affaires.

Sandor prit entre ses grande mains un petit habilles qui appartenait à Gregor il le regarda un instant puis le rangea soigneusement dans un tiroir.

Il y avait un froid entre les deux. A cause que Gregor était l'écuyer d'un Lannister sans même savoir que ce n'était pas bien ? Gregor s'installa alors sur le lit regardant le sol avec tristes. Sandor avait changé, avait-il peur ? Ou furieux ? Toutes ses questions restèrent sans réponses.

Sandor se retourna enfin ver Gregor se baissant devant lui une main posé sur son épaule.

« Écoute-moi. Dit-il pour attirer son attention. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un ne sache que tu es mon fils. Demanda Sandor les yeux remplie de regret à ses mots.

-Pourquoi ? As-tu honte de moi ? Honte d'avoir un bâtard pour fils ? » Cria Gregor les larmes aux yeux.

Sandor senti son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Que venait-il de dire ?! Jamais Sandor ne penserait une telle chose.

« Quoi ? Mais non, pourquoi je penserais à une telle chose stupide ? Demanda Sandor d'un air irriter.

-Tu le pense, tu le pense tellement fort que je peux le sentir d'ici ! Cria encore Gregor de grosses larmes débordant de ses yeux noir. Dès que tu as su comment je m'appelais, tu m'as détesté du premier regard. » Gregor se leva d'un coup et sorti claquant la porte derrière lui.

Sandor le laissa partir, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il l'avait détesté à cause de son nom. Mais cela était du passé. Il aimait son fils plus que tous désormais.

Soudain Sandor entendit un cri dans les couloirs. Joffrey était à sa porte à lui crier déjà dessus. Sandor sorti et c'est incliner avec respect les muscles tendu près à lâcher. Il regarda dans les couloirs en suivant Joffrey cherchant du regard Gregor mais ne vit pas une trace.

Enfin arriver dehors du tunnel de la chambre, Gregor inspira essuyant ses larmes. Il regarda autour de lui et vit au loin le tournoi, c'était la deuxième partie du tournoi des jeux.

Il s'y dirigea au plus vite voyant les Stark en première ligne, il croisa au passage le regard d'Arya Stark, la fille manqué comme on la surnommait, ou bien la louve. Il alla enfin rejoindre les écuyers pour observer comment il fallait s'y prendre avec les chevaliers.

Sandor se plaça derrière Joffrey les yeux balayant l'assistance, il cherchait désespérément une trace de son fils. Mais en vain il ne vit que le visage des gens et leurs grands sourires crétins.

Soudain le premier concurrent se présenta, sur son cheval noir et puissant, la Montagne. Il ouvrit son casque pour montrer sa face au roi et se baissa, il le referma aussitôt. Puis Ser Lorath, le prince des Fleurs de la maison Tyrell.

Il se baissa avec respect, au passage il offrit même une rose à Sansa Stark. Le cheval de Gregor se mit en mouvement, à gesticuler en hennissent comme si il y avait une meute de loup dans les parages.

Le jeune enfant observait la scène de loin, sous la tante des écuyers. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver, lui et Sandor à la capitale depuis quelque heure, et les choses se présentaient déjà mal. Il n'avait pas vue qui était sur le cheval noir, n'y sur le cheval blanc.

Soudain quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule l'obligeant à se retourner.

« Ah ! Super ! T'est le remplacent ! Dit un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds.

-Euh… N… » Mais Gregor ne put finir que l'écuyer lui donna une grosse épée dans les mains avec son fourreau.

« Quand la Montagne te criera, tu lui apportera son épée. » Dit-il pointant l'homme en armure noir et au drapeau jaune avec trois chiens déjà en position.

Voilà une bonne façon d'apprendre !

Soudain, alors que les deux adversaires se foncèrent dessus, la Montagne tomba au sol son cheval avec. Sandor ne put éviter de sourire, il avait toujours la rage contre son frère mais ne pouvait pas le combattre en plein public, sauf si nécessaire.

Soudain la Montagne cria qu'on devait lui apporter son épée. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds le poussa à l'extérieur de la tante. Gregor se mit à courir vers lui la grosse épée le ralentissent.

Soudain son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se figea sur place à quelque pas de la Montagne, il venait de retirer son casque montrant la face de Gregor Clegane, l'homme qui avait brulé son visage.

Mais Gregor, la Montagne, ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement de lui, il tira son épée du fourreau quand soudain il s'arrêta posant un regard vengeresse sur l'enfant tremblant comme une feuille.

Le scrutant du regard un instant interpela Sandor, c'est alors qu'il reconnut qu'il s'agissait de son fils devant leur pire ennemi.

Gregor leva son épée tentant de couper en deux le garçon, mais il l'évita d'un mouvement vif se cachant derrière le cheval noir, la Montagne n'hésita pas à trancher la tête de son destrier pour retirer l'obstacle.

Sandor sauta alors du pied d'estrade son épée touchant le sol sablonneux, il poussa son fils d'un mouvement de main en interposant son épée entre lui et la Montagne.

L'enfant se retira de coter cherchant un moyen d'aider Sandor à ne pas se faire trancher la tête.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? D'abord la Montagne veut tuer son écuyer et maintenant c'est son frère qu'il veut tuer ? Demanda le roi avant de prendre une gorger de son vin. Il faut qu'il sache ce qu'il veut ! »Ricana-t-il.

Sandor évita plusieurs coup d'épée et repoussa Gregor de toute ses forces, s'il perdait, son fils mourrait. La rage au ventre il parvint plus facilement à repousser son frère imposant.

Quand soudain le roi Robert donna l'ordre d'arrêter le combat. Sandor se mit sur un genou la tête basse et son épée plantée dans le sol en un mouvement rapide, l'épée de Gregor vola au-dessus de sa tête le frôlant. Gregor lâcha son épée en rugissant puis reparti dans la foule.

Le roi demanda alors à Sandor de se relever d'un mouvement de main, Sandor tourna alors la tête vers son fils qui était tombé au sol en ayant trébuché sur la tête de cheval.

« Chien ! Qui-es-ce ? Demanda Joffrey en se relevant de sa chaise sous le regard de son père.

-Ton chiot ? Railla un garde à l'arrière.

-C'est vrai que la ressemblance est troublante. Et en plus de ça vous avez tout d'eux la même cicatrice ? » Demanda Little Finguer.

Sandor baissa les yeux, il ne savait pas s'il devait dire la vérité ou pas.

« Je suis son fils, c'est exacte. Déclara finalement Gregor la tête haute. Je suis le bâtard de Sandor Clegane. » Dit-il insistant sur le mot bâtard.

Sandor le regarda le suppliant de ne rien dire de plus.

« Eh bien, je vois que le Chien c'est trouver un Chiot ? Ricana Joffrey se tournant face au peuple derrière lui. Tout le monde devra t'appeler donc ainsi, le Chiot du Limier ! »Ricana Joffrey une dernière fois.

Tout le monde se mirent t'a rire dans les gradins. Même le roi Robert ne put réprimer un rire. Gregor tourna son regard sur chacun des visages des personnes riants, mais quand il tomba sur le visage d'Arya Stark il se stoppa, elle ne riait pas, non, gère, elle le regardait avec pitié.

Il tourna ensuite un regard vers Sandor puis vers Joffrey. La tête haute et d'un air sombre il poursuivit :

« Oui c'est exacte, le Chiot du Limier. Dit Gregor, quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Gregor le Chiot bâtard de Sandor le Limier. »Des cris d'improbations fit taire les rires ainsi que Joffrey.

« Mais rappeler vous que les Chiots sauvages grandissent et quand ils deviennent grands se trouves une meute pour attaquer le bétaille. Il baissa les yeux puis les releva droit dans ceux de Joffrey un air agressif. Et n'oublier surtout pas monseigneur, les Chiens mordes ! »Dit-il avant de s'incliner et de tourner les talons pour filer dans le publics.

Joffrey se rassit en silence sur sa chaise, il venait de se faire rabaisser par un plus petit que lui, des regards moqueurs se tourna alors vers lui. Arya se mit même à sourire de plaisir, rien qu'en voyant la tête de Joffrey se décomposer.

Sandor s'inclina lui aussi et revint se mettre en place derrière Joffrey, il ne pouvait pas quitter sa place de Chien de garde.

Gregor lui se dirigeait vers la chambre de Sandor, il n'en pouvait plus de voir ses visages le dévisager ainsi à cause de sa cicatrice sur le visage. Mais il ne pouvait de se retenir de sourire quand Joffrey avait perdu son sourire, il ne le connaissait pas mais le détestait déjà.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un bâtard pour fils**

La fin de la journée et tous était calme, le ciel d'un bleu nuit et ces étoiles comme des lucioles dans le ciel.

Gregor c'était installer sur le lit qu'on lui avait apporté quand le roi Robert à découvert que Sandor avait un fils. Gregor ne se sentait pas très bien mais savais que cette nuit allait être mouvementé. Sandor allait certainement lancer une dispute après ce que Gregor avait dit au futur roi Joffrey.

 _« Les Chiens mordes ! »_ Avait si bien dit Gregor la tête haute.

Le roi allait certainement s'en souvenir longtemps, et peut-être même qu'un jour, quand il sera roi, il voudrait sa tête pour avoir dit cela. Mais pour le moment, ça importait peu à Gregor.

Soudain, le sortent de ses pensées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Gregor couru vers la porte et l'ouvrit sen hésitation. Sandor entra dans la pièce éclairée de quelque bougie.

Gregor baissa immédiatement les yeux en signe de soumission. Il savait que Sandor lui en voulait, il avait même failli mourir pour lui aujourd'hui. Mais pourtant, pas un mot ne brisa le silence. Sandor se dirigea vers son lit et s'installa, il commençait à retirer son armure encombrante.

« Tu sais pourquoi je me suis interposé entre toi et mon frère ? Demanda Sandor ne le regardant pas dans les yeux.

-Non. Répondit Gregor d'une voix triste.

-Tu as de la chance que Gregor ne t'es pas tuer tout de suite quand je n'étais pas là.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Gregor d'une voix plus basse.

-Tu sais une vie, est une vie, mais souvient toi que c'est toi qui décide quand tu es près à la donner. Dit Sandor le regardant enfin dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller devant la Montagne en savant très bien qu'il te reconnaitrait ? Demanda Sandor un peu plus en colère.

-Je ne savais pas. Dit Gregor regardant Sandor les mains tremblantes. Je ne savais pas que c'était lui. Un écuyer m'avait demandé d'aller lui apporter son épée. Soupira tristement Gregor se rappelant le visage de la Montagne se crisper quand il l'avait reconnu. Je suis désolé. Déclara Gregor baissant la tête à nouveau.

-Tu sais que tu aurais pu mourir ? » Demanda Sandor encore énerver contre son fils et sa naïveté.

Mais l'enfant ne répondit pas, Sandor ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir non plus, il était vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de Gregor en public, la Montagne.

Sandor baissa la tête son regard posé sur le sol. Il prit une grande inspiration et parvint à avouer son lourd secret que très peu connaissais.

Gregor n'en fut pas tellement surpris, il s'en doutait au fond de lui, il s'avait que la Montagne avait fait son malheur en hommage à son père, il l'avait même dit alors qu'il pressait son visage dans les flammes.

 _« Maintenant tu ressembles à ton Chien de père ! La face brûlée alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans. Le plaisir de l'entendre hurler à la mort comme un chien ! »_ Avait-il t'en bien dit.

Gregor ferma les yeux un instant voulant écarter se souvenir de sa tête.

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, les souvenirs ne partirons jamais. »Dit Sandor voyant l'enfant respirer rapidement les yeux fermement clos.

Gregor ouvrit les yeux à nouveau pour regarder son père, il crut même voir de la douceur sur son visage dur. Il s'approcha alors de lui et le serra dans ses bras voulant étouffer ses pleurs.

Sandor ferma les yeux un instant, lui aussi les souvenir revenait, ils avaient vécus tous les deux la même chose par la même personne. Une raison de plus pour tuer la Montagne.

Pendant un moment Gregor retint sa respiration dans le cou de Sandor, il ne voulait plus le lâcher, son père lui manquait dans sa vie depuis sa naissance, et maintenant, dans leur retrouvaille ils étaient punis de la même façon.

Après ce long moment Gregor fini par lâcher Sandor, il le regarda un instant dans les yeux puis essuya ses larmes.

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? »Demanda Gregor en regardant l'armure de Sandor.

Sandor ne dit rien mais haucha la tête, Gregor commença alors à retirer les épaulières, puis le reste. Il le posa de coter sur une chaise puis se coucha dans son lit, demain allait être une longue journée pour lui.

L'aube était là et Gregor se préparait déjà pour aller servir son maître. Sandor lui était en train de mettre son armure aider de son fils. Enfin ils sortirent et alla manger dans une taverne. Ils allaient être séparés un long moment maintenant, Sandor fera le chien de garde de Joffrey et Gregor l'écuyer d'un Lannister.

Sandor rejoignit Joffrey à coter du trône de fer. Il balaya la salle sur regard cherchant un agresseur, mais c'était plutôt calme. Les filles Stark était dans les rangs et leur père, la main du roi à coter de Robert assis sur le trône.

Gregor lui avait trouvé son chevalier, il devait le suivre sans jamais le lâcher. Ils étaient en train de se diriger vers le trône pour parler au roi, il voulait être nommé chevalier de la garde royal.

Ils se baissaient avec respect puis le chevalier commença son discourt, en attendant Gregor fixait le sol. Sandor, lui, le regardait avec inquiétude. Il avait l'impression que son fils était triste.

Soudain Joffrey se leva coupant le chevalier un sourire sarcastique sur son visage, il pointa du doigt alors Gregor à l'intention de Sandor.

« Tien, tien. Dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Voilà que tu t'es trouver le Chiot du Limier Lannister. » Dit-il attirent toute l'attention sur Gregor.

Gregor ne dit rien continuant de regarder le sol, Joffrey fit alors un pas en avant. Le chevalier se retourna vers Gregor et le regarda, puis il regarda Sandor.

« Il est vrai que la ressemblance est troublante. Dit-il d'un air las, le pauvre venait de se faire couper dans ses mots.

-Je ne crains que t'as réputation sera salie. Dit Joffrey le nez froncez.

-Ma réputation ? Répéta le chevalier. Excuser moi votre grâce mais, j'ai entendu dire que la famille Clegane est considère comme meilleur Chien de garde. »Dit-il les yeux plisser.

Il est vrai que Joffrey avait dit cela. Mais Joffrey rouvrit la bouche pour parler quand soudain le roi le coupa lui aussi.

« Mais tu vas donc fermer ton clapet ! Cria-t-il fixant Joffrey. Continue. » Demanda-t-il au chevalier.

Gregor leva enfin les yeux vers Sandor un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin quelqu'un prenait sa défense et ne se soumettait pas à des imbéciles comme Joffrey !

Après avoir fini son discourt, le roi Robert lui donna ce qu'il voulait, être dans la grande garde royale, être dans des habilles en or brillant au soleil. Le chevalier s'inclina avec respect et sorti de la salle du trône, son écuyer fit de même.

Le soir était venu, et Gregor pouvait enfin revoir son père dans une condition plus calme. Ils c'étaient donner rencontre dans une taverne pas loin du Donjon rouge. Gregor rejoignit alors Sandor à une table. Ils commandèrent à manger et à boire et pu en profiter pour discuter de la cour et d'autre chose.

Soudain une bande de garde royale se joignit à leur table, ils prirent eux aussi à manger et discuta de la petite bataille à WinterFell. Sandor ne voulait pas trop en parler mais, il ne pouvait pas à nouveau s'enflammer dans une bataille.

Gregor, lui s'ennuyait à entendre cette histoire sans cesse. Mais quelque part sa lui rappelait la chance qu'il avait d'avoir rencontré Sandor à ce moment dans cette taverne.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Sandor et le regarda avec admiration, Sandor tourna le regard vers le petit garcon qui le fixait un peu mal à l'aise.

Soudain un des soldar tourna son regard sur Gregor.

« Et toi petit, qu'en pesne tu de cette histoire ? Demanda le soldat en tournant son regard vers lui. C'est bien toi que le Chien à sauver ?

-Oui. Répondit Gregor en baissant les yeux.

-Alors ? Raconte ! Encouragea le soldat en souriant.

-Euh… Gregor regarda Sandor et attendit un signe. Sandor hocha la tête simplement. J'étais venu à WinterFell et je suis tombé sur la garde royal, ils étaient cinque. Dit Gregor du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'un des garde, je crois que c'était leur chef, ma demander comment je m'appelais, je lui ai répondu et Sandor Clegane voulait partir. Dit-il jetant un petit coup d'œil à Sandor. Le soldat chef ma prit sous les bras et ma poser sur la table pour me déshabiller. Gregor s'arrêta quand les soldats on commencer à s'agiter.

-Te déshabiller ? Demanda le soldat un air de dégout sur le visage.

-Oui. Gregor pris une inspiration et continua. Sandor c'est ensuite retourner et les a attaquer pour me délivrer de leurs emprises assassin. Nous nous somme ensuite enfuit à Port-Réal et nous voilà. Gregor ne voulait pas donner d'autre détaille.

-Eh bien, c'est une triste histoire pour se retrouver ici, dans cette ville de putain. » Dit le soldat un regard dans le vague.

Gregor fronça les sourcils son regard sur le soldat, soudain le soldat leva les yeux vers Gregor.

« Et comment-a-t 'on fait cette cicatrice ? Demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la brulure qui passait tout le long de son côté droit du visage.

-Ser Gregor Clegane me la fait. Dit-il un regard sombre et de vengeance.

-Ser Gregor ? Mais pourquoi t'en voudrait-il ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il a dit que je ne ressemblais pas acer à mon père. »Dit-il tristement.

Le soldat tourna son regard vers Sandor les yeux large, il ne savait pas que Sandor était son fils.

« Il est ton fils ?! » Demanda-t-il en s'agitant sur sa chaise.

Sandor prit une grosse gorgée de sa bière ne voulant pas répondre. Il avait peur qu'on le lui reproche quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait le mettre en colère.

« Oui, c'est mon père. Railla Gregor.

-J'aimerais te voir te battre quand tu en auras l'âge, ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde d'avoir les moyen de se payer un entraineur d'arme. » Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire vint s'agrandir sur le visage de Gregor, l'homme voulait lui donner des cours pour l'épée ?

« Il ne va pas apprendre à se battre ! Railla Sandor en posant brutalement sa chope sur la table. Et pourquoi un chevalier de la garde royale voudrait payer des cours à un enfant qu'il ne connait pas ? Demanda Sandor soupçonneux.

-Parce que j'ai de l'admiration pour son père. Dit-il un regard mesquin. Je t'ai vue te battre contre ton propre frère quand ce petit a failli se faire trancher la tête. Très courageux. Ajouta-t-il.

-Il faudrait qu'il apprenne au moins à se battre s'il veut survivre dans cette ville. Insista le soldat.

-De qu'elle maison venez-vous ? Demanda Sandor les yeux plissés.

-De la maison Velaryon, un hippocampe d'argent sur un fond vert d'océan. Devise, L'Ancien, le Véridique, le Brave. Je suis sans doute l'un des derniers de ma maison. Dit-il en souriant. »

Sandor recula dans le banc il connaissait la maison Velaryon, de nom. Autrefois les Velaryon étaient lié avec les Targaryen.

Les soldats se levèrent tous puis sortirent. Sandor regarda les hommes partir puis tourna son regard vers Gregor.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il était sérieux ? Demanda Gregor tristement.

-Tu crois qu'un chevalier s'intéresse à des gens de notre type ? Tu parles se sont des coques qui se pavane dans les rues de cette maudite ville. »Railla Sandor en reprenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Gregor baissa la tête puis attendit que Sandor se lève pour sortir, ils se dirigeaient vers leurs chambre quand soudain, quand ils étaient près du Donjon rouge, Gregor aperçut le chevalier qu'il servait.

Il le vit aussi et le fit signe de venir vers lui. Gregor regarda Sandor et le rejoignit.

« George c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Gregor, Ser. Dit le garçon en s'inclinant.

-Je viens de parler à un chevalier du nom de Valak, il voudrait que tu sois son écuyer. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il tient à ce que tu sois son écuyer, mais tu le feras, il m'a donné le sien en échange.

-Bien, Ser, si vous le souhaiter. Répondit Gregor. Mais, ou je le trouverais ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vien au centre d'entrainement demain matin après l'aube. »Dit-il avant de repartir.

Gregor s'inclina puis laissa apparaitre un grand sourire, il rejoignit aussitôt Sandor. Il était déjà arrivé à la chambre.

« Ou était-tu ? Demanda-t-il inquiet. Tu étais derrière moi et une seconde plus tard tu avais disparu ! Dit Sandor en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Désoler. » Répondit simplement Gregor avec une petite mine.

Sandor soupira puis entra dans la chambre, Gregor sur les talons. Ils se préparaient pour la nuit quand soudain des cris s'imposèrent dans les couloirs. Gregor ouvrit la porte de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil, mais ce n'était que des hommes ivres qui courait dans les couloirs.

Gregor s'installa alors dans son lit réfléchissant à ce qui allait se passé la veille, s'il allait devenir un grand guerrier comme son père. Et peut-être même devenir un des gardes rapproché de la garde royale.

Il pourrait être le garde rapproché de Tommen, le plus jeune fils. Ou pourrait-il faire un jour peut-être chevalier ou encore mieux, dirigeant d'une armé pour les sept couronnes.

Il ferma les yeux quand soudain Sandor brisa le silence.

« Tu vas aller à ce foutu entrainement ? Demanda-t-il avec une touche d'inquiétude dans sa voix rauque.

-Je… je ne sais pas. Répondit Gregor. Mais je dois aller là où mon maitre me l'ordonne. Dit Gregor sûr de lui.

-C'est bien, tu travailles bien. Dit Sandor avec fierté. Promet moi que tu feras attention quand tu t'entraineras, je n'ai pas envie de ramasser les morceaux à la petite cuillère ! » Dit Sandor laissant échapper un petit rire.

Gregor ricana au peu d'humour que son père lui offrait, rien que l'idée de voir la tête de son père au bout d'une pique lui donne des frissons. Jamais il ne laissera une telle chose se passé. Il allait tous donner pour être fort dans le maniement de l'épée, pour protéger son père du mal qui l'entourait jour et nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un batard pour fils**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Le lien**

La journée commençait, et Sandor était déjà poster devant la chambre du jeune Joffrey. Quant à Gregor, lui, c'était rendu sur le lieu que Ser Valak lui avait ordonné. Il était désormais sur la place d'entrainement d'arme dans le Donjon rouge. Il attendait patiemment appuyer contre un poteau de la place.

Soudain quelqu'un ouvrit les portes et Arya apparut. Il se cacha ainsi derrière le poteau pour ne pas se faire voir par quelqu'un de sang noble.

Elle ne l'aperçut pas, mais quelqu'un d'autre entra en scène. C'était Syrio Forel, le mettre à danser personnel d'Arya Stark. Il l'entraina depuis quelque temps maintenant. Il apporta des grandes épées en bois et en lança une à la jeune fille Stark.

Elle la rattrapa d'un coup de main et se mis en position, Syrio lui dit quelque chose mais Gregor n'entendit pas ses mots, ils étaient cachés pars les coups des épées en bois dure.

Gregor observait avec envie, il voulait aussi s'entrainer. Mais pour le moment il se contenant d'observer. Il voulait temps être à la place d'Arya Stark et s'entrainer durement. Soudain une main vain se placer ferment sur l'épaules de Gregor, il se retourna rapidement pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était que Valak, il venait de le rejoindre.

« Je savais te trouver ici. » Dit-il un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Il posa ensuit son regard sur Arya en relâchant sa prise sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Pourquoi je ne serais pas ici ? C'est vous qui me la demander, Ser. Répondit à voix basse Gregor pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur l'entrainement qui se passait derrière lui.

-C'est bien, tu apprends vite. Répondit Valak un sourire en coin. Tu veux t'entrainer à manier l'épée ? Demanda en regardant Arya se battre.

-Oui, Ser. Répondit avec hésitation Gregor.

Valak sourit à nouveau mystérieusement en levant un peu la tête. Gregor le trouvait étrange, il n'avait pas vraiment le visage d'un chevalier, mais peu lui importait, tant qu'il s'entrainerait à l'épée.

« Tu vas t'entrainer. Répondit enfin Valak en reposant son regard sur Gregor. Pour le moment tu vas simplement observer la jeune fille Stark sens qu'elle ne te remarque. Si elle te remarque tu as perdu.

-Nous jouons à un jeu ? Demanda Gregor en plissant les yeux dans la confusion.

-Tu joue à un jeu. Et ce jeu-là, t'apprendra à être discret, rapide et tu comprendras les maniements de l'épée et de ses capacité. Il s'arrêta un instant en reposant son regard sur Arya puis regarda Gregor à nouveau. Puis tu demanderas à Syrio Forel de t'entrainer. »

Gregor ne dit rien mais s'inclina avec respect, il tourna ensuit son regard sur Syrio et Arya ses mains poser sur la pierre froide du poteau. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir le chevalier, il n'était plus là.

Gregor se concentra à nouveau sur l'entrainement et se concentra sur chaque mouvement. Le soir même il prit un bâton pour s'entrainer à reproduire les mouvements qu'il avait observé.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Sandor apparut un visage las et sérieux. Gregor ne bougea plus dans son élan regardant Sandor avec de grands yeux. Il se mit très vite droit comme un piquet devant Sandor en cachant son bout de boit derrière son dos.

Sandor fronça les sourcils et ferma la porte derrière lui, il se mit face à Gregor à nouveau le regardant avec un peu plus de douceur. La journée avait dû être longe et dur pour lui.

« Je vois que ton entrainement c'est bien passé. Dit Sandor en s'avançant d'un pas vers Gregor.

-Mon entrainement ? Demanda Gregor cherchant ce que Sandor voulait dire par là.

-Tu es toujours entier. Répondit-il en avançant la tête vers Gregor.

-Oh oui ! Répondit Gregor les idées plus claires. Je ne me suis pas encore vraiment entrainer mais… Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. J'ai vue Arya Stark s'entrainer au maniement de l'épée. Je ne savais pas que cela était autorisé aux femmes ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Moi non plus, mais il faut croire que maintenant ça l'est. » Sandor s'assis sur le lit commençant à retirer son armure.

Gregor vain ensuite l'aider en discutant de ce qui c'était passé. Sandor et lui se couchèrent ensuite après leurs repas, il y avait une tempête qui se préparait, les nuages avait recouvert le ciel et la pluie avait commencé à tomber.

Gregor n'arrivait pas à dormir, l'orage le mettait mal à l'aise, autrefois, pendant les orages une putain venait le bercer pour qui n'est plus peur. A Sandor, cela allait être chose difficile à faire comprendre sa peur.

Soudain un éclaire frappa et Gregor sursauta dans son lit, il prit sa couverture et mis sa tête dedans pour se cacher de la lumière qui passait pas sa fenêtre à chaque éclaires. Mais Gregor ne put s'empêcher de tenter le coup, il se leva de son lit et secoua Sandor par l'épaule, il entendit un grognement puis les yeux de Sandor le regardait.

Ses petits yeux fatiguer le suppliait de le laisser dormir, mais le pauvre Gregor avait la trouille.

« Pa… Père ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Il savait que Sandor n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelait ainsi, certainement qu'il avait un peu honte d'avoir un bâtard pour fils. Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? Demanda-t-il les yeux débordant de larmes de peur.

-Pourquoi ?! Railla Sandor dans la gêne.

-J'ai peur. » Répondit Gregor en baissant la tête.

Sandor regarda Gregor un instant puis soupira d'agacement, il fit signe qu'il accepta et referma les yeux. Gregor sourit et se glissa de l'autre coter du lit et se mis dans la couverture chaude. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur venant du corps de son père jusque-là ou il se trouvait.

…

Le lendemain, Sandor ouvrit lentement les yeux, il senti une gêne sur son torse il tourna la tête et aperçut Gregor, la tête sur son torse les yeux fermer. Sandor le poussa alors délicatement et se leva pour protéger le futur roi Joffrey.

Sandor était déjà devant la porte de Joffrey, il attendait qu'il sorte pour attendre les ordres. Joffrey sorti et demanda de le suivre. Sandor le suivit alors de près, ils se dirigeaient vers la salle du trône.

Il croisa alors Eddar Stark, il était main du roi depuis deux mois maintenant. Sandor continua de suivre Joffrey puis un message dit au jeune garçon que son père était parti en chasse avec son frère Randly.

« Mon père et ses chasses. Ce sont ce que font les gens sans importance. »Railla Joffrey.

Sandor roula les yeux au ciel puis suivit Joffrey dans le château.

…

Gregor observait Arya fasciné des technique pour le combat, il retenait tous ce qu'il pouvait des positions et de comment on tenait l'épée. Il rêvait tellement, il était maintenant discret comme une ombre et silencieux comme un chat.

Arya ne l'avait pas une seule fois vue, il avait donc réussi ce que son maitre lui avait ordonné de faire. Il était prêt à aller parler à Syrio Forel. Mais pour cela il devait attendre la fin de l'entrainement.

Après quelque minute Syrio décida d'arrêter le combat pour souffler un peu. Arya sorti alors après l'avoir saluer. Syrio s'assit sur les marches d'escalier et essuyant son front.

« Aller sort de là ! Dit-il en regardant dans la direction de Gregor. Je sais que tu te caches là derrière. »

Gregor avança alors et s'inclina devant le maitre à danser. Il le regarda avec hésitation, l'homme l'avait donc remarqué depuis le début ?

« Comment-appel-tu ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

-Gregor. Répondit le jeune garçon.

-Bien Gregor, pourquoi te cachait-tu là derrière ? Demanda le maitre en regardant le poteau.

-Arya Stark ne devait pas me voir. Dit Gregor plus confiant.

-Et pourquoi tu l'espionnais ?

-Je ne l'espionnais pas, j'apprenais. Répondit Gregor avec fierté.

-Tu apprenais ? Répéta Syrio. Et comment veux-tu apprendre si tu n'as même pas d'épée en main ? »

Gregor baissa la tête, il était vrai que lui-même savait qu'il n'allait pas vraiment apprendre sans épée.

« Mon Maitre m'a dit qu'il allait m'entrainer quand je serais près. Répondit Gregor en relevant la tête.

-Qui est ton Maitre ? Demanda Syrio en se levant.

-Ser Valak, je suis son écuyer. Répondit Gregor en regardant de haut Syrio.

-Bien, veut-tu que je te montre comment on tient une épée ? » Demanda soudainement Syrio.

Gregor le regarda avec des yeux remplie de joie soudaine. On allait lui apprendre à manier l'épée !

…

Le roi Robert était rentré de chasse, mais pas intacte. Il c'était fait transpercer par un sanglier durant cette chasse. Joffrey fut l'un des premiers à le savoir, Sandor et lui se précipitèrent alors vers la chambre ou Robert a été amener.

Sandor resta à l'extérieur gardant la porte ainsi que deux gardes de la garde royale. Eddar Stark entra alors aussi. Quelque instant plus tard c'est Cerssei ainsi que le reste, mais Eddar resta à l'intérieur plus longtemps avec sa canne.

Sandor suivit alors Joffrey jusqu'à dans la chambre de sa mère. Sandor se positionna à nouveau près de la porte.

Mais soudain il entendit des coups un peu plus loin, il jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut Gregor avec Syrio Forel. Ils étaient en train de s'entrainer au combat. Sandor sourit puis suivit Joffrey.

Sandor attendit plusieurs temps jusqu'à ce que Joffrey et sa mère sortent de la pièce. Un messager vain soudain à leur rencontre, il annonçait la mort de Robert. Cerssei se tourna vers son fils et lui embrassa le front. Sandor détourna le regard ennuyé de la scène.

Joffrey et la reine se dirigeaient alors vers la salle du trône. Le vieux Mestre lui posa alors la couronne sur la tête et s'inclina sous le regard du peuple. Sandor se plaça ainsi à ses coter avec son home en forme de tête de chien sur la tête.

…

Gregor venait de finir son entrainement avec Syrio, il arrivait toujours à se défendre. Syrio en était même surpris, soudain, alors que Syrio était parti, Gregor aperçut Valak venir vers lui.

« Eh bien. Dit-il en soupirant. J'ai bien l'impression que tu deviens meilleur que moi. Annonça-t-il.

-Jamais je ne pourrais devenir meilleur qu'un chevalier. Répondit Gregor en s'inclinant.

-Nous allons-nous rendre devant le roi Joffrey, il va nommer les membres de la garde royale. Et de sa garde rapprochée. Dit-il en se tournant pour se diriger.

-Le roi Joffrey ? Demanda Gregor avec peur.

-Le roi Robert est mort, c'est à lui de gouverner. »

Gregor ne dit rien et suivi Valak jusque devant le trône de fer. Devant le trône de fer, Gregor se senti très petit tous à coup. Le roi Joffrey avait un sourire mesquin quand il aperçut le Chiot, comme il l'avait si bien nommé.

Valak s'inclina devant lui et se plaça dans les rangs, Gregor fit de même. Il se plaça ensuite a coter de Valak.

« Quelque chose me dit que toi et notre roi ça ne marche pas trop. »Souffla Valak la tête sur le coter.

Gregor ne dit rien mais dégluti, il s'avait que Joffrey allait le faire payer cher. La sélection commença Joffrey appela des noms pour que les personnes concernées se mette devant lui.

« J'appelle Ser Meryn Trant. » Dit-il soudainement parmi les noms.

Gregor leva les yeux et aperçut l'homme s'avancer avec toujours la même expression.

« Ser Meryn Trant, tu sauras mon premier garde de la garde rapprochée. Et j'appelle aussi Le Chien, tu sauras dans ma garde. »

Sandor s'avança à coter de Meryn et mis un genou à terre.

« Désormais vous porterez l'armure d'orée. »Dit-il un regard las.

Sandor et Meryn se redressa ensuite en s'inclinant pour se ranger parmi les gardes royale. Gregor était fière que son père as un tel titre.

Sandor se mit ensuite à coter du trône son caque de chien sur la tête. Soudain Eddar Stark apparut dans la pièce en boitant suivit de sa garde. Il donna un papier au plus âgé de la garde royale, celui-ci li à voix haute le message.

Gregor n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire ce message, il était trop occuper à s'imaginer son père habiller d'une armure en or. Quand soudain Valak et les autres gardes pointa leur lances sur le roi Joffrey, Sandor sorti rapidement son épée en les regardant avec un peu de peur.

Mais la reine lança un regard vers le chef des garde et ordonna d'attaquer, mais au lieu de s'attaquer à la reine et son fils, l'armée pointa leur lance dans les corps des soldats Stark.

Sandor sauta des marches et coupa dans l'estomac d'un des garde, mais quand Gregor regarda Eddar Stark, Peter Beallish avait sa dague sous son cou. Gregor se cacha alors derrière un poteau pour ne pas se prendre de coup. Le combat cessa rapidement et les gardes emmenèrent Eddar dans les cachots. Sandor rengaina son épée et se plaça à nouveau près du trône et de Joffrey. Gregor lui suivi Valak qui sorti de la salle.

Sandor regarda son fils partir et soupira de soulagement en le voyant sain et sauf. Il avait eu peur pendant un moment que son fils ne c'était pas sorti vivant.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Disparition**

Sandor se tenait sur les marches devant le roi Joffrey. Il observait chaque visage qui était devant lui. Mais il écoutait surtout la jeune Sansa Stark qui c'était mise à genoux devant Joffrey en le suppliant.

Mais Joffrey n'était pas un bon roi, ou une bonne personne. Il ordonna à Meryn Trant qui se tenait à coter de s'occuper de la jeune Sansa. Mais il lui demanda aussi d'épargner son visage.

Il la frappa dans le ventre puis avec sa lame à plat il frappa dans l'arrière de sa jambe, elle tomba au sol en agonisant se tenant l'arrière de sa jambe. Il déchira l'arrière de sa robe la laissant presque nu sous les yeux de la cours. Il leva ensuite son bras mais fut interrompu par Tyrion Lannister qui entra dans la pièce suivit de Bronn.

Sandor s'approcha alors de la jeune Sansa et déchira sa cape d'or et la posa sur les épaules de la pauvre enfant. Tyrion sorti alors de la pièce suivit de Sansa, il sorti ensuite laissant le roi et la cours.

Soudain après que les portes se soient fermées, elles s'ouvrirent à nouveau laissant apparaitre un des gardes royales tirant derrière lui Gregor par le bras. Il jeta devant les marches l'enfant en le pointant du doigt.

« Mon seigneur ! Ce garnement est entré sans permission dans un endroit privé ! » Dit-il un visage crispé de colère.

Sandor ferma les yeux en pinçant ses lèvres dans la colère. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?!  
Gregor se releva difficilement et se mit droit devant le roi.

« Et ou est-il entré ? Demanda d'un air lace Joffrey.

-Il est… hum… Dans un bordel. Dit-il en baissant d'un ton.

-Et que faisiez-vous dans un bordel Ser ? Demanda Joffrey d'un ton énerver.

-Et bien je profitais, monseigneur. Avoua le chevalier.

-Vous, profiter ? S'indignai le roi. Vous n'êtes pas censé profiter dans un bordel mais servir votre roi ! Cria Joffrey en dévisageant le chevalier.

-Pardonner-moi mon seigneur.

-Et toi, Chiot ? Que faisais-tu dans un bordel ? Tu profitais toi aussi ? Dit Joffrey en le dévisageant.

-Mon roi, je ne faisais que chercher mon maître. Dit Gregor en inclinant la tête.

-Et bien je ne vois pas en quoi est le mal, mis à part que ma garde royal traine dans des bordels toutes la journée. »Répondit Joffrey d'une voix basse.

Gregor lança un regard vers Sandor puis sourit.

« Mon roi ? Demanda Gregor en levant la tête.

\- Que veux-tu Chiot ? Demanda Joffrey en posant ses yeux bleu sur l'enfant.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois cette homme dans les bordels, pas que je veux tous dévoiler, mais cela m'inquiète pour votre sécurité. » Dit-il d'un regard légèrement arrogant.

Joffrey le regarda un instant puis regarda le chevalier.

« Je vous en prit monseigneur ! Je vous en conjure que cette enfant ment ! Cria-t-il en se mettant à genoux.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir aperçu. Dit Gregor en regardant Ser Valak.

-Je l'ai moi aussi vue passer ses journées dans plusieurs bordels différent, à différente heures, mon roi. Dit Valak en s'avançant et en s'inclinant.

-Eh bien ! Je crois que vous s'avez ce qui vous reste à faire Ser Payn. »Dit Joffrey en se levant de son trône.

Le chevalier chauve prit alors une dague et coupa la gorge de l'accuser. Il rangea aussitôt sa dague. Sandor lenca un regard curieux vers Gregor, puis donna sa garde à un autre garde royal.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?! Cria Sandor en prenant les épaules de Gregor.

-C'est moi qui lui à demander. Dit Valak en s'approchant de Sandor.

-Je ne veux plus que vous l'obliger à faire ça ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin.

-Un gamin qui vient de te sauver la vie ! Cria Gregor les sourcils froncés.

\- Cette homme avait l'intention de vous tuer. Dit Valak. Et c'est votre fils qui à organiser tout ça, il m'a seulement demandé un coup de main. »Dit l'homme mystérieux avant de sortir de la salle du trône qui était maintenant vide.

Sandor regarda autour de lui et demanda à Gregor de le suivre. Ils sortirent pour aller dans une taverne ou ils pourraient manger.

« Alors comme ça tu prépares des meurtres ? Demanda Sandor en rongeant un os de poulet.

-C'est pour te protéger ! S'exclama Gregor.

-Je peux me protéger tout seul ! Répondit Sandor en le regardant durement.

-Il avait préparé une attaque, soit il allait t'empoisonner… Mais il fut coupé dans sa phrase.

-Le poison est une arme de femme. Grogna Sandor.

-Ou de mener une attaque quand tu seras seul. »Termina Gregor.

Sandor s'arrêta de manger pour regarder Gregor. Il posa son os de poulet et s'essuya les doigts dans un morceau de tissu poser sur la table.

« Comment tu sais tous ses trucs ? Demanda Sandor en plissant les yeux.

-J'ai appris, à être silencieux comme un chat et discret comme une ombre. »Répondit Gregor en mordent dans un morceau de poulet.

Sandor mâcha lentement en regardant Gregor manger un air soupçonneux, Gregor changeait à vue d'œil. Après leurs repas, Sandor repris du service et Gregor continua son entrainement avec Syrio Forel.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent…

Arya Stark avait disparu dans les rues de Port Réal, mais un jour, Gregor croisa son chemin alors qu'il revenait d'un bon repas avec son père dans une taverne. Sandor était déjà parti faire son tour de garde.

Arya le reconnu et prit peur, elle pensait que Gregor allait la dénoncer, mais il se contenta de s'arrêter devant elle. Arya avait les cheveux court et était habiller comme un garçon, elle était près d'une charrette pour partir au mur.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, il se demandait si elle allait survivre dans ce monde. Elle portait son épée alors oui, il pensait.

« Pourquoi tu vas au mur ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit Arya en se détournant de lui et en positionnant des sacs de grain.

-Tu as des ennuis ? Demanda Gregor en avançant d'un pas.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Cria Arya.

Gregor recula alors et baissa la tête, il ne voulait pas l'énerver ou la déranger.

« Je suis désolé pour ton père. Dit-il la tête baissé. Il ne méritait pas ça. » Dit Gregor en levant les yeux vers Arya.

Arya le regarda d'un air plus doux puis se tourna vers Gregor.

« Tu es le fils du Limier c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Gregor.

-Je n'en dirais pas autant si ça arriverait à ton père. Railla Arya. Il à tuer mon ami ! Cria-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

-Il n'avait pas le choix ! Cria Gregor en poussant Arya. Il ne fait que d'obéir aux ordres ! S'il ne le fait pas il se fait punir ! Et pas comme les petites dame comme toi ! Cria Gregor par-dessus ses poumons.

-Je ne suis pas une dame ! Cria Arya en poussant Gregor un peu plus fort.

-Ton père était un seigneur donc si ! Cria Gregor en repoussant Arya une nouvelle fois.

-Et ! Cria le garde de la garde de nuit. Sa suffit tous les deux ! Dit-il en écartant les deux enfants. Toi remonte dans la charrette. Ordonna-t-il en pointant la charrette du doigt et en regardant Arya. Et toi tu vas monter avec nous, les orphelins aussi vienne. Dit-il en soulevant Gregor par en-dessous des bras.

-Quoi ?! Cria d'indignation le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns. Non laisser moi partir ! » Cria Gregor en frappant le torse de l'homme en noir.

Il le posa alors sur une charrette et fit avancer le cheval. Gregor tenta de s'enfuit mais le garde était monté avec lui et le tenait fermement contre lui.

…

« Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire que mon fils à disparut ?! Cria Sandor en frappant ses poings contre la table.

-Ce n'est qu'un bâtard ! Cria un des gardes en or.

-C'est mon fils, et s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est sur toi que je tomberais en premier. » Grinça Sandor à quelque centimètre du garde.

Il s'éloigna et regarda chacun des visages des gardes autour de lui. Soudain le roi Joffrey entra dans la pièce. Tous s'inclinèrent avec respect.

« Eh bien Chien ? On m'a dit que ton Chiot c'est enfuit ? Dit-il en souriant.

-Non messire, on la enlever. Répondit Sandor avec ses yeux fixé sur Joffrey.

-Enlever ? Répéta-t-il. C'est un Chien, et il le restera. Les Chiens se sauvent toujours la queue entre les jambes. »Dit Joffrey en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Sandor senti son air facial bouger dans la colère. Il voulait étrangler se sale petit salopard de ses mains et lui faire cracher ses mots !

Joffrey le quitta des yeux et sorti de la pièce, il ordonna à Sandor de le suivre. Sandor n'arrivait pas à rester calme, il était nerveux de ne pas savoir ou se trouvait son fils. Pendant toute la journée, Sandor n'avait qu'en tête de partir à la recherche de son fils. Il dut attendre la nuit pour faire une ronde dans la ville plongée dans le noir, il ne trouva pas une trace, et personne ne l'avait vue.

Le soleil allait se lever dans à peine quelque heure et Sandor n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il décida enfin de se coucher pour reprendre des forces, il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être seul dans la chambre, depuis l'orage dernier, Gregor c'était installer dans son lit.

Sandor se réveilla trois heures plus tard, il devait aller faire son tour de garde. Il ne prit même pas quelque chose à manger. Il était déjà devant la porte de Joffrey à attendre les ordres. Toute la journée il dû suivre Joffrey dans le royaume.

…

Gregor regardait Arya d'un air sombre, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ils s'étaient arrêté près d'un ruisseau pour faire les provisions d'eau.

Il détestait Arya maintenant. Il voulait lui faire du mal, elle n'avait rien dit pour que l'homme en noir le laisse à port Réal. Il était assis un peu plus loin sur un rocher pendant qu'elle est trois autres garçons nettoyait des casseroles dans le ruisseau en parlant des batailles.

« Et toi ? C'est quoi une bataille pour toi ? » Demanda le plus gros.

Gregor le regarda d'abord un instant droit dans les yeux puis pencha la tête légèrement vers l'arrière. Il se leva et se mit à coter de lui.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Demanda-t-il toujours cet air sombre sur le visage.

-Ouais ? C'est quand un chevalier tue un autre homme ? Dit-il en le regardant de là où il était.

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce que c'est une bataille. Dit Gregor en fronçant les sourcils. Moi j'en ait vue bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. Et je sais aussi, comment la déclencher. » Dit-il en lançant un regard vers Arya.

« Comment ? Demanda le plus gros en le regardant toujours.

-Tu ne va pas tarder à en voir. »Répondit Gregor en reposant les yeux vers le plus gros.

Il se rassit ensuite sur la pierre un peu plus loin en posant sa tête sur ses genoux replier vers lui. Il regardait vers le ruisseau en soupirant. Il avait peur, peur de ne plus jamais revoir son père.

Le gros regarda Gregor puis lui posa une question.

« T'as quel âge ?

-8 ans. Dit-il en engouffrant sa tête dans ses genoux.

-Comment c'est possible ? T'est plus grand qu'Harry ? Dit-il en lançant un regard vers Arya.

-Harry ? Répéta Gregor en regardant Arya.

-Ouais il s'appelle Harry. »Dit-il en pointant avec son pouce la jeune fille Stark.

Gregor laissa apparaitre un sourire sur son visage, mais un sourire mesquin. Il s'avait comment il allait se venger. Les deux autres reparti ensuite pour ranger les deux casseroles.

« C'est parce-que je suis le fils du Limier que tu n'as pas voulu m'aider ? Demanda Gregor d'un ton froid.

-Tu es le fils du Limier ?! S'étouffa le plus gros.

-Oui, et c'est à cause de lui qu'il va tous vous tuer quand il me retrouvera. Dit Gregor en pointant du doigt Arya.

-Quoi ? A cause d'Harry ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui, il m'a laissé me faire enlever par cet homme et m'emmener au mur.

-C'est pour ça que ta la face bruler ? Parce-que le Chien est ton père ? Demanda le gros.

-Mais non pauvre crétin ! Il n'est pas né comme ça ! » Dit le blond en plissant les yeux vers lui.

Gregor le regarda avec des yeux larges de colère et se jeta sur son cou du plus gros pour l'étrangler, il sera de toutes ses forces, jusqu'au moment où des mains le poussa.

« Laisse le tranquille ! » Cria Arya en pointant sa fine épée vers le visage de Gregor.

Gregor la regarda un instant les yeux froncés.

« Toi non plus tu n'aimerais pas qu'on dise que ton père est un sale Chien de traitre ! »Cria Gregor en avançant sa tête vers Arya.

Il était allonger au sol mais pouvait faire face à elle. Arya fronça les sourcils et rangea son épée en partant dans un autre coter.

« T'a de la chance qu'il était là. »Grogna Gregor en regardant le gros garçon.

Gregor se releva et se rassit sur son rocher ses genoux ramener vers lui. Il pensait à Sandor, il lui manquait terriblement, et était effrayer sans lui.

Gregor leva les yeux vers le ciel les larmes lui montant aux yeux, si il restait encore longtemps loin de son père, il ne sait pas comment il va survivre dans ce monde de traitre. Soudain Gregor senti des yeux poser sur lui, il se crispa puis tourna la tête vers le visage d'Arya Stark qui l'observait avec peine.

Gregor fronça les sourcils et essuya ses larmes qui dévalait ses joues, il se leva et se dirigea vers la charrette pour ranger quelque affaires.

…

Les mains tremblantes, Sandor préparait une autre patrouille de quelque homme volontaire qui voulait bien l'aider. Il avait ses mains posé sur une carte de la ville de Port Réal, il désignait quelque endroit ou ses gardes pouvaient aller.

Sandor passait ses journées à lancer des patrouilles et à garder le roi Joffrey, il n'avait presque plus le temps de dormir ou de manger. La disparition de son fils le rendait fou.

Alors que Sandor venait de faire sortir tout le monde de la pièce il regarda chaque endroit sur la carte ou pouvait se trouver Gregor. Mais alors qu'il était encore plonger dans sa lecture la porte s'ouvrit et le grincement d'armure résonna derrière lui.

C'était la reine mère, Cerssei et ses gardes royales. Sandor s'inclina avec respect et écouta ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Elle contourna la table et regarda la carte ses sourcils lever. Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de Sandor en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

« Eh bien Ser Clegane. Dit-elle en souriant. Quelque chose me dit que vous n'avez pas dormi depuis un bon moment, n'esse pas ? Demanda-t-elle en bougeant lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Votre majesté, je suis à la recherche de mon fils. Dit-il en reposant les yeux sur la carte.

-Votre fils ? Répéta-t-elle les dents serrée.

-Oui, majesté. Dit Sandor, soumis tel un chien que l'on grondait.

-Faite tu tous ton possible, Chien ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air hypocrite.

-Tous se qui es de mon possible. Répondit simplement Sandor ne voyant pas ce que la reine cherchait.

-Si tu aurais fait tout ton possible, il serait peut-être là encore vivant. Dit-elle ses yeux fixés sur lui. Comment veux-tu protéger le roi si tu ne dors pas ?! Dit-elle d'un ton plus ferme et fort. Je veux que tu arrêtes ta recherche, et si je te surprends faire d'autres recherches, c'est la tête de ton fils que tu retrouveras à quelque mètre de son corps. » Elle se retourna vers ses gardes et reparti sans rajouter un autre mot.

Sandor attendit qu'elle soit assez loin pour frapper ses poings contre la table en hurlant de rage, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui interdire cela ! Sandor reprit son souffle et s'assit sur le banc plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Mais où était son fils ?

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **La bataille**

Gregor était assis contre un petit murait à quelque pas de la cheminer, Arya Stark, elle nettoyait sa petite Aiguille contre un poteau au milieu de tous les futurs corbeaux endormit pour le mur.

Gregor ne parla pas main regardait le feu brûler vivement dans la cheminer. Son coter de visage brûler reflétait à la lumière des flammes du coter d'Arya. Soudain Arya tourna la tête vers Gregor et fronça les sourcils.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »Demanda-t-elle en arrêtant un moment de nettoyer sa lame.

Gregor tourna son visage vers elle un regard fatigué. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

« Qui t'a fabriqué cette épée ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Mon frère, Jon Snow. Dit-elle souriant un peu en continuant d'essuyer sa lame les yeux fixés sur son reflet.

-Jon Snow ? Demanda Gregor en levant les yeux pour réfléchir qui pouvait être se Jon Snow. Désolé je ne connais pas vraiment de Westeros. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Arya sourit puis laissa échapper un petit rire. Par moment ils pouvaient bien s'entendre.

« Je ne connais pas tout le monde non plus. Dit Arya pour le rassurer. Seulement les pires. » Dit-elle d'un air un peu plus sombre.

Gregor sourit tristement puis baissa les yeux au sol, il s'avait combien la jeune fille avait souffert. Son père c'était fait décapiter devant ses yeux.

« J'ai entendu des histoires horrible sur votre famille. Dit Gregor avec un visage sérieux. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. »

Arya regarda Gregor un instant pinçant ses lèvres entre elles.

« Ils payeront pour se qui ont fait. »Dit-elle regardant de nouveau sa lame.

Gregor la regarda un petit moment puis continua d'observer les flammes. Mais alors que le silence était posé à nouveau, le corbeau entre dans la pièce avec une gourde de vin en main.

« Vous devriez être déjà en train de dormir vous deux. Dit-il en les pointant du doigts.

-Comment vous faite pour dormir alors que vous avez voue toute ses choses horribles ? Demanda Arya les yeux plisser.

-Ou vécu. Dit-il en pointant Gregor du doigt.

-Ne me pointer pas du doigt ! Cria Gregor le sourcil froncé.

-Chute ! »Dit le corbeau en posant son index sur sa bouche pour faire taire l'enfant.

Gregor plissa les yeux puis regarda les flammes en écoutant l'histoire que l'homme lui racontait. Gregor tourna la tête vers l'homme quand il parla du nom qu'il répétait tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il tua l'homme.

Mais alors que l'homme discutait avec Arya, Gregor entendit des chevaux à l'extérieur.

« Il y a des hommes à l'extérieur. »Dit-il calmement.

Le corbeau tourna la tête vers Gregor puis se leva en hurlant pour réveiller les autres. Gregor et Arya se jeta un coup d'œil puis le suivit à l'extérieur.

« Allez-vous cacher, tous ! »Ordonna-t-il.

Gregor et Arya se regardèrent à nouveau puis sorti par la porte de derrière. Tous les autres les suivent pour se cacher derrière une broussaille. Le corbeau discutait avec les soldats Lannister, dont la Montagne sur son cheval blanc.

« C'est la Montagne. Grogna Arya.

-Je sais parfaitement qui est cette ordure. »Grinça Gregor la haine se lisant sur le visage.

Gregor s'enfonça plus dans les broussailles quand l'homme en question tourna la tête vers eux. Mais alors que leurs discutions avait l'air de s'enflammer, le corbeau tomba dans un combat, et en mourra d'une épée planté dans le dos.

Gendry sorti alors le premier et se lança dans le combat, les autres le suivit immédiatement. Mais alors qu'Arya sortait son épée pour se lancer dans le combat, Gregor lui attrapa le bras.

« Ne fait pas ça ! Il va te tuer sans hésitation ! Dit Gregor à voix basse le visage terrifier.

\- Lâche-moi ! Cria Arya en tirant son bras vers elle.

-Je sais très bien ce qui va vous faire ! Dit Gregor regardant nerveusement au loin.

-Part alors ! Retrouve ton chien de père ! » Cria Arya en fronçant les sourcils.

Gregor lâcha alors le bras d'Arya des larmes aux bords des yeux. Soudain la Montagne cria quelque chose à un de ses gardes. Arya avait pris la fuite de l'autre coter et Gregor c'était enfoncer dans la forêt qui ce trouvait derrière lui.

« Capturer moi tous ses gosses ! Ordonna plus fort la Montagne.

-Par là-bas ! »Cria un homme tenant un arc dans une main.

Il monta alors sur son cheval et le poussa au galop dans la direction de Gregor. Gregor courait du plus vite qu'il pouvait, s'il se faisait capturer, jamais il ne reverrait de vois son père, ou il le mettra dans une mauvaise situation.

Gregor pouvait entendre les sabots du cheval marteler le sol qui se rapprochait de plus en plus vite de lui. Mais soudain sa respiration se coupa quand une flèche se planta dans son dos, du coter gauche. Gregor tomba au sol la tête la première dans les feuilles morte.

Il laissa un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de sa gorge et se mit à ramper au sol pour éviter de se faire capturer par le garde qui venait de descendre de son cheval.

Gregor senti alors une main lui prendre son haut pour le soulever. C'était un homme avec un heaume Lannister. Il regardait le gamin avec tellement de dégout qui il regardait sa cicatrice sur son visage.

Gregor n'avait même plus la force de bouger, ses membres c'était mis à trembler comme une feuille face à l'homme. Il baissa alors les yeux et se laissa trainer jusque devant la Montagne sens riposter. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus de toute façon.

Il posa l'enfant à coter d'Arya, alors qu'ils étaient tous aligner. Ser Gregor arrêta son regard sur le chiot puis laissa un sourie apparaitre sur son visage. Le pauvre garçon ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes, le sang qui coulait dans son dos le faisait sué.

Arya le regarda alors en fronçant les sourcils, Gregor était en train de perdre connaissance !

…

Sandor avait les yeux fixé sur l'horizon de la salle du trône, il était planté comme un piquet les mains à ses côtés. Il avait entendu que Stanis et sa flottes était en route vers Port-Réal, mais cela ne l'intéressait gère.

Sandor n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter pour son fils, il ne savait même pas où il était, ou même à quel distance de lui, et si un jour il allait le retrouver.

Peut-être était-il perdu, seule ou même blesser ?

Ouvrant lentement les yeux Gregor s'aperçut que la flèche avait été retiré, mais il n'était pas sur un sol confortable, il était dans de la boue enchainer. Il se redressa lentement sur ses genoux et regarda les alentours.

Il posa sa main sur son cou et senti qu'une grosse chaine le reliait à quelque chose de fixe derrière lui. Il tourna la tête suivant du regard la chaine, c'était une niche en bois. Son cœur se serra puis il laissa un gémissement de rage s'échapper de sa gorge.

Il avait ses deux mains lier entre elle et une grosse chaine à son cou jusqu'à une niche ?! Puis il se rappela alors que la Montagne l'avait capturé. Il balaya alors son regard dans les alentours cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait lui être familier.

Il vit alors au loin, Arya Stark couché au sol les mains jointes, elle bougeait les lèvres comme si elle récitait. Gregor tenta de se rapprocher alors, mais le grincement de ses chaines attira l'attention de deux soldats un peu plus loin.

« Et ! Sale chiot ! Cria l'un des hommes. Retourne dans ta niche. »Ordonna-t-il en pointant la niche mal fabriquer derrière Gregor.

Gregor tourna la tête vers sa niche en reniflant, il n'avait pas l'intention d'être traité de chiot toute sa vie !

« T'ai sourd en plus de ta sale tronche ? »Grogna le soldat.

Gregor baissa les yeux mais ne bougea toujours pas de sa place à genoux dans la boue. Mais Gregor senti très vite une peur lui mordre le cœur, la Montagne était juste à coter.

Il s'avança vers Gregor et le regarda un moment avant de s'arrêter finalement devant lui les bras croiser sur son torse.

« Retourne dans ta niche, à moins que tu veux que je te brûle l'autre coter de ton visage ? »Dit-il en se baissant légèrement vers l'avant.

Gregor recula alors de quelque pas jusqu'à toucher le bois avec son dos. Il resta là, les mains posées devant lui à quatre pattes tel un chiot abandonner. Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il allait devoir rester attaché, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas rester ici.

Soudain alors que la Montagne choisissait le prochain qui allait souffrir, lord Tywin Lannister entra en scène avec sa garde. Il descendit de son cheval et se dirigea vers la Montagne, il regarda Gregor puis tourna autour des prisonniers.

« Mettez ses prisonnier aux travaille, et détacher se pauvre garçon ! »Dit-il en pointant Gregor au sol.

…

Arya Stark ce retrouve à faire la servante pour Tywin Lannister et Gregor aidait Gendry dans les four, à réparer les armures. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus toute cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliquer. Gregor cherchait toujours un autre moyen pour s'évader, mais à chaque fois il se rajoutait des gardes sur le dos.

Mais un soir, Arya alla trouver Gendry et Gregor pour partir loin des Lannister, elle disait qu'un homme lui avait promis qu'elle et ses amis pourrait passer sens aucun danger, et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait.

Ils ont marché longtemps durant toute la nuit, Arya vit au sommet d'un rocher l'homme qui l'avait aidé, elle demanda aux trois garçons de s'arrêter, elle voulait lui parler seul à seul.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'allons-nous faire alors que nous somme au milieu de nulle part ! Dit le gros garçon.

-T'ait toi un peu ! »Demanda Gendry.

Gregor resta silencieux un moment, maintenant il était libre d'aller où il voulait et retrouver son père ! Mais il ne savait pas encore où il était, et devait se montrer passant le temps qu'il trouve une carte ou c'est par ou aller pour trouver sa ville natal, et là où se trouve son père.

Arya revint un peu plus tard pour leurs dire que la voix était libre. Les trois garçons la suivirent, Gendry et tourte chaude n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions alors que Gregor restait en retrait guettant la venue des soldats Lannister qui pourrait être à leur recherche.

Mais Gregor devenait un peu parano sur les bords, à force de s'attendre à une attaque il en devenait fou. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient Gregor ne senti plus ses jambes et se laissa tomber au sol, sa douleur dans le dos était revenu soudainement sen prévenir.

Arya et les deux autres garçons se retournèrent et courut vers Gregor, c'était le plus petit de la bande, malgré sa grande taille, il paraissait faible. Les quatre enfants n'avaient rien mangé depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Mais Gregor s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil.

Arya tourna sur le dos Gregor pour voir dans quel état était Gregor, elle déchira son habille au niveau du sang qui s'écoulait, elle retint un gémissement de dégout quand elle vit la chaire pourrit et la putréfaction s'installer. Il fallait lui retirer la peau morte et toute cette pourriture, et vite !

« Il ne pourra plus reprendre ses esprits. Dit-elle.

-Sa doit faire tellement mal. Dit Tourte chaude en grimaçant quand Arya prit le corps douloureux du garçon sur ses genoux.

-Gendry, trouve de l'eau. »Ordonna-t-elle.

Le garçon ne protesta pas et prit la gourde qui était accrocher à sa ceinture, il la remplit avec de l'eau dans une rivière pas loin de là. Quand il revint, Arya avait posé le torse de Gregor sur ses jambes pour être à la bonne hauteur de la plaie.

Il tendit la gourde qu'Arya prit sens attendre, elle renversa lentement l'eau froide sur la plaie faisant dégouliner du sang et la substance purulente le long du dos de l'enfant. Arya senti que Gregor remuait, mais il ne se leva pas ou se réveilla.

Arya déchira alors un morceau du haut de Gregor pour essuyer la plaie, se qui arracha un cri aigue au plus jeune. Gregor c'était redresser maintenant torse nu à l'aire froid des montagnes. Arya tenta de le remettre coucher pour faire un bandage sur la plaie, mais maintenant le garçon bougeait dans tous les sens en hurlant de terreur.

« Non ! Laisser moi tranquille ! Hurla-t-il en se redressant face à Arya. Ne me toucher pas ! Cria-t-il encore les bras le long du cops la tête vers l'avant.

-Calme-toi ! Demanda Gendry les mains en évidence pour montrer la paix.

-Ne m'approcher plus ! Cria encore Gregor en faisant quelque pas en arrière.

-Tu va tomber malade si on ne soigne pas ta plaie. Dit calmement Arya en se relevant.

-J'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! »Gregor n'en pouvait plus d'hurler, ses larmes dégoulinait en masse sur ses joues et un regard noir parcourait les trois enfants qui essayait de l'aider.

Le calme et le silence s'installa alors, Gregor calma ses nerfs et se laissa approcher par Arya qui lui tendait un morceau de tissu. Gregor la regarda du coin de l'œil et pris le tissu pour appuyer sur sa plaie. Il grimaça au contact du tissu mais se repris.

« Il faut continuer, nous trouverons peut-être une auberge. »Dit Arya en regardant Gregor.

Gregor acquiesça et le petit groupe repris la route. Malgré le froid mordent, Gregor transpirait, la maladie c'était pris à lui. Il ralentissait de plus en plus, et il avait des nausées qui le tourmentaient.

Ils étaient entrés dans une forêt, Gendry était maintenant devant avec son épée qu'il avait volé, Arya et lui discutait à propos de Jaqu'en Hagar.

« Ou allons-nous ? Demanda soudainement Arya en s'arrêtant.

-Au nord. Répondit Gendry.

-On aurait dû croiser la Ruffurque. Dit Arya en soupirant.

-On a pu la passer. Répondit Gendry d'un air las.

-Elle fait 100 mètre de large, comment l'aurait-on passé ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Gregor qui c'était mis un peu plus loin contre un arbre. On pourrait suivre la Ruffurque jusqu'à Vivesaigues. Dit-elle en regardant les deux garçons à nouveau. Ma mère y a grandi. Mon grand-père est lord, il nous protégera. » Dit-elle d'un air sure.

Soudain quelque chose attira leurs attentions, des hommes venaient vers eux en chantonnant. Arya poussa les deux garçons pour se cacher derrière un murait et pris avec elle Gregor.

« Peut-être un ménestrel ? Dit Tourte chaude à voix basse.

-Ferme-là ! »Chuchota Gendry en le poussant.

Arya regarda par-dessus le murait puis à travers un tour pour tenter de voir de qui il s'agissait.

« Ils ont parfois de l'or. Dit Tourte chaude. On peut l'attaquer, l'attacher, lui voler son or et acheter à manger. Dit-il encore.

-Chute ! »Dit Arya le plus bas possible.

Arya les voyaient, ils étaient toute une troupe ! Ils s'approchaient rapidement d'eux sur un petit chemin. Le meneur chantait la chanson des Lannister, il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup bu. Mais soudain une flèche passa à travers le trou d'où elle regardait et se planta dans un arbre un peu plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière ce mur ? Demanda le meneur. Un Lion ? Un loup ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant toujours de plus en plus.

Gregor fixa la flèche avec horreur, mais il suait de plus en plus et se laissa tomber au sol dans un lourd gémissement.

« Rien qu'un louveteau crasseux. Dit une autre voix d'homme.

-Tire encore. Ordonna la voix du meneur.

-Arrêtez. Demanda Arya tenant fermement son épée maintenant face aux hommes.

-Baisse ton épée, petite. Dit le meneur en posant un pied sur le mur et en buvant une gorgé de sa boisson dans sa gourde.

-Passez votre chemin. Demanda Arya gardant son épée pointer vers les hommes. Continuer à chanter, laisser nous, et je ne vous tuerais pas. » Dit-elle d'une voix sure.

Mais les hommes se mirent à rire d'elle en se regardant.

« C'est généreux. Dit l'archer derrière le meneur.

-Tu es dangereuse, j'aime les gens dangereux. Dit le meneur en la pointant du doigt. Pourquoi tes amis se cache-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

\- Quel amis ? Demanda Arya.

-Le gros à ta gauche et les deux gars avec. » Dit l'archer en souriant.

Arya jeta un coup d'œil vers eux, puis Gendry attrapa la veste de Tourte chaude pour l'amener à coter d'Arya chacun avec leurs épées en mains.

« Et l'autre aussi. Demanda l'archer.

-Il est blesser il ne peut pas bouger ! »Dit Arya en fronçant le nez.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard puis ils s'avancèrent vers eux.

« Trois jeunes en cavale avec des épées forger dans un château et un blesser. Dit le meneur. Vous venet d'Harrenhal ? Demanda-t-il.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Arya.

-Thoros de Myr. Répondit le meneur. Et l'archer que voici s'appelle Anguy. Dit-il en pointant de la main l'homme derrière lui.

-Qui servez-vous ? Demanda Arya d'une voix plus ferme.

-La fraternité sans bannière. Répondit calmement le meneur. Venez. » Dit-il en faisant quelque pas vers les trois jeunes nerveux.

Pendant qu'il s'approchait d'eux, un des hommes s'approcha de Gregor qui était sur le coter agonisant de sa blessure et de sa fièvre devenant de plus en plus grave. Il le prit et le souleva pour le mettre sur ses pieds.

L'archer tira une flèche dans le ciel expliquant qu'il venait de finir de parler et qu'elle tombera sur tourte chaude s'il ne bougeait pas. Arya, Gendry et Tourte chaude fut obliger de les suivre alors.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Croisement**

Le froid était mordent, mais la douleur l'était encore plus. Gregor pouvait sentir dans son épaule comme une gêne suivi d'une douleur. Il se redressa et vit qu'il était dans du foin à l'intérieur d'une grange.

Il se leva et craqua son dos, la nuit avait été pénible pour lui. Mais il remarqua qu'on l'avait soigné. Il avait un nouveau haut et se sentait plus à l'aise, il sorti de la grange pour y voir les sans bannières ranger plusieurs choses dans des charrettes.

Arya, Tourte chaude et Gendry étaient assis en face de Thoros de Myr qui enfilait son armure. Arya était assise sur un des tonneaux face aux deux hommes tenant quelque chose dans ses mains.

Il la vit se lever et se diriger vers un très grand homme, Gregor plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir qui sa pouvait être, mais un homme passa devant lui demandant de l'aider à charger une charrette.

Il prit un des grands sacs et le posa sur la charrette. Mais cet homme était Sandor Clegane, son père, et Gregor ne l'avait pas vue. Arya menaçait Sandor, mais l'homme détourna le regard et aperçut au loin son fils. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, il ouvrit la bouche pour crier son nom, mais l'archer lui mis un sac sur la tête et le poussa dans la charrette. Mais avec la taille imposante de Sandor il se cogna la tête brutalement.

« Attention à la tête ! »Le prévint un peu trop tard l'archer.

Gregor entendit un grognement un peu plus loin et releva la tête, mais il ne vit que l'archer entrer dans une charrette en ricanant. Puis il vit Arya s'approcher de lui en soupirant.

« Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire ? Ou-vas-tu allez? Demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire. Grogna le jeune garçon en continuant de poser les sacs sur la charrette.

\- Je ne sais pas j'aimerais savoir, peut-être qu'on va dans la même direction ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-A Port Réal, là-bas est mon père. Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-J'ai entendu qu'il s'est enfuit de la bataille de la Néra. Dit-elle en regardant derrière Gregor. Il ne doit plus être à Port Réal.

-Et pourquoi il serait parti ? » Demanda Gregor d'un air intéresser.

Arya haussa encore les épaules regardant les alentours.

« Je vais le chercher, et je le trouverais. Dit-il avec détermination. Peut m'importe le temps que ça me prendra, je le retrouverai. »

Arya sourit et lui tendit la main amicalement.

« Fait bonne route, Gregor Snow. »Dit-elle en souriant mesquinement.

Gregor Snow ? C'était la première fois que Gregor entend se nom là. Il senti même un pincement dans son cœur, ce nom lui rappelait qu'il n'était qu'un bâtard sen droit. Arya lui lâcha la main et tourna les talons vers Tourte chaude qui lui offrit un pain en forme de loup. Gregor prit des vivres et une épée, puis il prit son chemin dans le sens inverse d'Arya Stark et des sans bannière.

…

Il était maintenant plongé dans la forêt seule, et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Gregor savait comment faire du feu et savait quel matériau utiliser, il chercha alors des branches et en fait un petit tas, il frotta deux pierres entre elles qui fit deux étincelles. Il souffla ensuite sur les petites braises pour en faire des grandes flammes.

Il s'installa à coter des flammes, et dégusta son bon repas qu'il avait gardé de coter. Il commençait à faire froid maintenant, Gregor se frotta lentement les bras pour se réchauffer, mais malgré les petites flammes et son mouvement il faisait froid. Soudain il entendit un craquement de branche derrière lui, il se retourna mais personne n'était à l'horizon.

Il se crispa un instant regardant nerveusement les alentours. Il se sentait observer, mais aussi entourer. Gregor s'assit dans les feuilles mortes regardant encore autour de lui, il n'allait pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit.

…

C'est exactement ce qui s'est produit, Gregor n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il n'arrêtait pas d'entendre des bruits dans les alentours, ou quand il n'y avait rien il hallucinait. Maintenant c'est les réflexions et les leçons de son père qui lui manquait, entendre sa grosse voix marmonner dans sa barbe, Gregor entendait parfois cette voix dans sa tête.

L'enfant c'était coucher au sol alors que le soleil commençait à se lever. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux fixant le feuillage au-dessus de lui, il n'avait plus froid, mais sa blessure au dos lui faisait atrocement mal.

Il se leva puis ramassa ses affaires, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait retourner à l'Auberge pour se faire soigner, il n'avait pas fini avec cette blessure ? Sur son chemin il avait entendu des voix, quand soudain il aperçut un peu plus loin des gardes Lannister, certainement de la Montagne toujours à leurs recherches.

Gregor les contourna, il marchait calmement écoutant le moindre son de danger, mais la seul chose qu'il entendait était le gazouillement des oiseaux, et l'eau des rivières qui bouillonnait. Il balaya son regard autour de lui sens arrêt, il avait même la chair de poule s'imaginant d'être sous l'emprise de la Montagne, son pire cauchemar.

Mais Gregor avait retenu ce que le vieux corbeau, Yoren lui avait dit à lui et à Arya. Il c'était fait une liste dans sa tête, la Montagne en était le premier et pour l'instant le seul. A chacun de ses pas Gregor récitait le nom : Ser Gregor Clegane. Puis il préféra le raccourcir : La Montagne. Cela sonnait mieux dans sa tête.

Gregor leva les yeux du sentier qu'il suivit pour voir à quel distance il se tenait, il se rendit très vite compte qu'il n'avançait pas assez vite. Sa blessure le ralentissait, il glissa sa main dans son dos et fit une grimace en sentant une substance gélatineuse dans son dos. Il n'imaginait même pas à tel point sa devait être écœurant cette blessure toute infecter.

Il s'arrêta un moment quand il vit l'auberge au loin, c'était là que Tourte chaude était restée pour cuisiner. Peut-être il sera utile dans les voyages de Gregor quand il retrouvera son père. Il est toujours bon de savoir qu'on a des amis pas loin, malgré que Gregor ne l'appréciait pas trop.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte, il contemplait les environs. Même si ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était parti, pour lui c'était une éternité. Mais alors qu'il leva le pied pour entrer, des chevaux au loin attirèrent son attention. Les Lannister. Ils ont l'air fier sur leurs chevaux et avec leurs casques, mais au sol et face au Limier, ils sont comme des mouches. C'est ce que Gregor se répétait en tête dès qu'il voyait ses soldats.

Gregor courut vers l'un des tonneaux et s'y cacha derrière pour ne pas être découvert. Les soldats attachèrent leurs chevaux et entrèrent sens dire de mot. D'habitude quand les soldats Lannister entraient dans une auberge ou une taverne silencieusement, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Gregor prit une grande inspiration puis courut dans le sens inverse des soldats, ils entraient dans une forêt à nouveau, mais cette fois si, sans s'avoir par ou en sortir.

…

La bataille de la Néra, une grande bataille avec beaucoup de vie voler et offert au dieu de la mort, le dieu rouge. Sandor avait pris la fuite, la disparition de son fils lui avait fait de lui un combattant sen repère, il aurait pu y mourir si il serait resté là-bas, mais maintenant il était coincé, prit au piège par les sans bannière.

Il devait affronter Beric Dandarrion, l'homme qui a été ressuscité cinq fois. Sandor avait une certaine admiration pour cet homme qui avait défié son frère, se fut même la première mort qu'il y ressuscita grâce à son ami le prêtre, Thoros de Myr.

On avait donné une épée et un bouclier au deux hommes qui allait s'affronter devant les yeux et le jugement des dieux sacré. Mais Beric enflamma son épée ce qui effraya Sandor. Le feu, être maléfique aux yeux de Sandor, rien que de le voir aussi près de lui le faisait se crisper, mais il devait vaincre cet homme, il sera libre, libre de retrouver son fils perdu dans ce monde cruel.

Sandor pris sur lui-même et esquiva la lame de feu. Après un long moment de combat, le bouclier de Sandor prit feu. Le pauvre homme tenta de retirer son bouclier mais en vain, il rugit de rage et fonça droit sur Beric, les dieux avait fait part de leurs décision. La lame de Sandor brisa celle de son ennemi de combat, son épée était planter dans l'épaule de Beric et l'homme tomba raide au sol.

Sandor s'écrasa au sol tentant de toutes ses forces briser son bouclier en feu, il rugissait avec haine mais aussi avec peur, la chaleur traversait son armure de métal à grand pas !

Mais enfin il retira la totalité du bois et se démêla, la jeune fille Stark voulut même lui sauter dessus un poignard à la main. Mais alors que les deux se lançait des piques verbalement, Beric était en face du Limier un genou à terre comme si de rien n'était, il avait ressuscité. Sandor fixa Beric qui se relevait la bouche béante. Il se releva ensuite à son tour, on lui rendit ses poignards et son épée avec ses gants. Il était libre maintenant, il pouvait partir sans être poursuivit.

Il sorti de la taverne accompagner de plusieurs hommes lui mettant une cagoule sur la tête. Sandor n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, retrouvé son fils et plus jamais le reperdre.

…

Courant à toute vitesse sur les feuilles morte, Gregor était poursuivi. Les soldats Lannister le suivait de près, de trop près même. Gregor ne savait pas vraiment par où il allait, mais il avait réussi à préserver son épée. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quel distance se trouvait les soldats de lui mais il sent moquait pas mal, l'importance c'est qu'il leurs échappe !

Il osa un regard par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il était en mouvement jusqu'au moment où il heurta violement quelque chose de dur. Il tomba au sol dans un gémissement les yeux fermement clos. Il se tortilla sur le sol son dos lui faisant atrocement mal avec le coup violant et la flèche qui l'avait transpercé. Gregor ouvrit les yeux et vit un homme qui lui était inconnu, il avait son arc pointer vers lui le bras tendu.

« T'est qui toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une grosse voix.

-Je… je… » Mais Gregor n'avait plus de souffle, il sentait ses paumons en flammes.

Il leva les mains près de sa tête en signe de paix.

« Pourquoi tu courrais comme un lapin ? Demanda-t-il gardant se regard froid.

-Les… Les soldats Lannister me poursuivaient. »Dit Gregor en paniquant.

Le regard de l'homme se tourna directement sur un autre garde et cria des ordres. Il retira l'arc du visage de l'enfant et le pointa sur le chemin en face d'eux.

« Emmener le garçon devant Beric, il jugera lui-même de ce qu'on va faire de lui. Et prévenez les que nous somme attaquer !» Dit-il ne bougeant plus de sa posture.

Un homme s'approcha de Gregor et le prit par les habilles le mettant sur ses pieds, il le poussa ensuite sur le chemin entre d'autre sentinelle. Après quelque pas il mit une cagoule noir sur la tête du jeune garçon, on l'emmenait dans une sorte de grotte.

On le mit à genoux une fois arrivé à destination, puis on lui retira sa cagoule. Gregor sursauta quand il vit de grosses flammes devant lui. Mais quand il balaya son regard dans la caverne, il n'y avait que deux ou trois personnes le fixant avec des yeux méprisant. Gregor regarda ensuite derrière lui et vit que la noirceur de la nuit.

« Ou… ou suis-je ? Demanda timidement Gregor.

-Tu es avec la fraternité des sans bannière. Répondit un homme un peu plus loin. Beric Danarrion ne va pas tarder à revenir, il est à la recherche de la petite louve qui c'est enfuit alors que des Lannister ont été aperçut pas loin d'ici. »Continua-t-il regardant Gregor au sol.

Soudain alors que les derniers mots de l'homme résonnaient dans la tête de Gregor, des cris d'homme heureux résonnèrent au loin s'approchant de plus en plus. Une orde s'approchait pour venir crier leurs exploits à grande voix. Gregor pouvait même entendre les hommes chanter la chanson du Lord de Castamere.

C'est alors que Beric et Thoros s'avancèrent parmi les soldats sans bannières vers Gregor, mais les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et se lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Comment-appel tu ? Demanda Beric.

-Gregor. Dit simplement le jeune garçon en les regardant tour à tour. Gregor Snow. Se rectifia-t-il.

-Un Snow ? Dit Thoros en regardant les hommes autour de lui.

-D'où viens-tu ? Demanda Beric.

-De Port Réal, et je suis venu ici à la recherche de mon père. Continua Gregor en baissant les yeux.

-Et qui est ton père ? » Demanda Thoros en souriant.

Gregor ne dit rien mais leva les yeux vers l'homme un sourcil froncé. Beric lança un regard entendu vers Thoros puis s'accroupi devant Gregor.

« Nous venons de relâcher ton père il y a trois jours de là. » Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Gregor leva de plus en plus la tête fixant Beric, enfin il avait des nouvelles de son père ! Gregor sourit et laissa un long soupir de soulagement s'échapper alors que des larmes débordaient de ses yeux.

« Il faut que vous me relâchiez ! Dit Gregor en se redressant sur ses genoux. Il faut que je le retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Dit Gregor regardant avec des yeux plein d'espoir les alentours.

-Il ne peut pas partir, pas dans cet état. »Dit l'archer qui était derrière Gregor.

Il posa le bout de son arc dans le dos de l'enfant là où on pouvait voir la blessure. Gregor laissa échapper un cri de douleur et se baissa en avant.

« Il faut d'abord qu'on te soigne, Gregor. Dit Beric en le regardant d'un œil à l'autre. Tu es très malade et si on ne soigne pas ça tout de suite tu mourras et jamais tu retrouveras ton père. »

Gregor fronça le sourcil en fixant Beric, il n'en pouvait plus ! S'il restait trop longtemps ici, Sandor sera déjà très loin !

…

Le petit feu crépitant, la jeune Stark c'était réveiller et voulait tuer son kidnappeur avec un caillou. Mais celui-ci ouvrit la bouche puis un œil. Arya restait là immobile et terrifier. Le Limier l'avait capturé alors qu'elle s'échappait des sans bannière.

Mais finalement elle se retrouva sur le cou de son cheval et devant le Limier marchant dans les forêts et sur les petits sentiers. Elle ne s'avait pas encore ou il l'emmenait, mais elle avait une petite idée derrière la tête.

Il voulait certainement l'emmener chez la reine pour un prix. Mais elle fut très vite surprise quand Sandor lui dit le contraire, il l'emmenait aux Jumeaux, là où se trouvait Robbe Stark, son frère, et Lady Stark sa mère.

Le Limier était quelqu'un de méchant et d'arrogant qui tue sans pitié et sans honneur sous le point de vue de la petite Louve, mais il n'en n'était pas le pire de tous, tuer était devenu naturel à Westeros, et Sandor ne faisait partie que des plus grand combattant redouter.

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Résurrection**

Chaque paire d'yeux était braquer sur le corps inerte de Gregor, la respiration sifflante et les poumons en feu, Gregor n'allait pas survivre bien longtemps. Toute la nuit Gregor avait hue de la fièvre, les sans bannière avaient dû lui retirer la totalité de la peau morte et de la pourriture.

On l'avait mis coucher au centre de la grotte sur un rocher. Il tremblait à cause de ses nerfs, c'est alors que Thoros s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur le corps de Gregor. Il ferma les yeux et récita des mots des anciennes langues.

Gregor pouvait sentir comme un champ magnétique le transpercer, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter, il était en train de partir. C'est là que Gregor senti son cœur s'arrêter et les ténèbres l'envahir, il n'y avait que la noirceur et le vide autour de lui. Il n'entendait rien seul le silence, il n'avait ni chaud ni froid, mais il savait que son cœur ne battait plus et qu'il était parti.

Tous ses bon moments qu'il avait passé avec son père lui vain alors à l'esprit, il pouvait le voir au coter du roi Joffrey à surveiller les alentours, puis il se remémora les moments agréable qu'il avait passé avec Sandor dans les tavernes de Port Réal à manger et boire ce qu'il voulait, excepter de l'alcool.

Gregor se senti très vite seul, il ne sentait plus les mains de Thoros sur son corps et ni sa voix marmonner. Mais il pouvait voir Sandor à ses cotes, était-il mort lui aussi ?! Soudain Gregor vit au loin quelque chose d'indescriptible, et très vite une énergie puissante le frappa et l'obligea à respirer et à ouvrir des yeux face au plafond de la grotte.

Ses poumons ne s'arrêtait pas d'hurler et ses membres tremblait tel des feuilles dans une rafale de vent. Gregor se calma lentement puis se redressa sur le rocher, il balaya son regard les alentours et vit que tout le monde le regardait avec un sourire et des yeux illuminer.

Thoros était un peu plus près à coter de lui les mains jointes et Beric à ses coter. Gregor le regarda un instant avec de grand yeux terrifier, mais que venait-il de se passer.

« Qu'esse qui s'est passé ? Demanda Gregor la respiration sifflante.

-Tu étais parti, et je t'ai ramené. Dit-il en souriant. C'est le dieu de la lumière qui me la demandé. »

Gregor fronça le sourcil ne comprenant pas vraiment, la seule chose dont il avait compris était qu'il venait de revenir des morts alors que sa blessure empirait et lui a volé une vie.

« Ta blessure ne te posera plus de problème, elle est guérite. Ajouta Beric.

-Maintenant tu peux retrouver ton père librement. Continua Thoros en s'installa autour du feu.

-Je… Je vous suis très reconnaissant. Dit Gregor en s'asseyant sur le rocher. Un jour, votre vie sera sauver, et vous saurez alors que je vous ai rendu la pareille.

-Tu parle comme un Lannister. Ricana Thoros.

-Je ne suis pas un Lannister, je suis un Snow. Dit tristement Gregor. Je vous suis très reconnaissant. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je parte dès les prochaines informations sur l'endroit où se trouve mon père. »Gregor était sur de ce qu'il faisait.

…

Maintenant que Lady Stark et Robb Stark était mort Sandor avait décidé d'emmener la jeune fille Stark chez ca Tante Lysa Aryn dans les Eryé. Il c'était fait arracher un morceau de chaire dans le cou par un homme qu'Arya connaissait, elle était face à lui et lui planta en plein cœur la pointe de son Aiguille. Sandor la regarda faire une main sur son cou le sourcil froncé, il venait à peine de lui montrer ou se trouvait le cœur avec un vieux fermier mourant.

« T'apprend vite. »Dit Sandor en se retournant vers une charrette renverser.

Arya et Sandor reparti ensuite vers leurs chevaux pour se trouver un coin tranquille ou ils pourraient manger en toute tranquillité. Sandor avait pu retirer son armure pour pouvoir recoudre cette maudite plaie.

Les chevaux broutaient juste à coter et Arya lissait sa lame en écoutant les jurements Sandor. Il tentait si bien que de mal de se recoudre avec une arête et un peu de fils qu'il avait trouvé dans la charrette. Le feu crépitait à coter qui accompagnait les insultes de Sandor, et le bruit de la lame polissant avec.

« Cloporte ! Merdeux ! Sale petite pute ! »Jura Sandor avec colère.

Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de recoudre sa plaie, mais il n'y arrivait toujours pas avec ses grandes mains et à son endroit inaccessible. Arya disait qu'il fallait cautériser la plaie, Sandor lui répondit très froidement l'inverse. Mais la jeune Stark insista et prit un bout de bois encore brûlant et s'approcha de Sandor.

« Pas de feu ! »Rugit Sandor en se levant et en faisant marche arrière.

Arya se crispa puis reposa le morceau de bois dans le feu pour regagner sa place avec sa petite lame.

Sandor soupira puis lui demanda de se la fermer, il n'en pouvait plus que les gens ne le comprenait pas sur sa souffrance. Lui et son propre fils avait souffert de ses flammes démoniaques. Il se rassit en silence jouant nerveusement avec l'aiguille.

« Tu dis que c'est ton frère qui ta donner ça ? Demanda-t-il en reposant son regard sur elle. Moi mon frère ma donner ça ! Dit-il en pointant le coter bruler de son visage.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda ensuite Arya intéresser.

-Il croyait que je lui avais volé un jouet, mais tous ce que je voulais c'était m'amuser avec. » Sandor continua son histoire avec chaque détaille à l'écoute attentif d'Arya.

C'est alors qu'un pincement le prit dans son cœur, il repensa à son fils, Gregor qui était loin de lui. Il baissa la tête puis sourit tristement.

« Mais le pire du pire, c'est que mon frère a aussi brûlé le visage de mon fils lorsque j'étais à Port Réal. Dit-il regardant ses mains entre ses genoux.

-Comment c'est arriver ? Demanda Arya en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne savais pas encore que c'était mon fils, je l'avais donc emmené chez mon frère pensant que c'était lui son père. C'était ma plus grosse erreur. Sandor releva la tête regardant l'horizon devant lui. Il lui a plongé la tête dans le feu de la cheminer comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Mon frère avait vu que c'était mon fils et non le sien, alors il voulait lui faire la même chose. Sandor s'arrêtant en soupirant avec un léger tremblement.

-Gregor, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Sandor tourna la tête vers elle avec de grands yeux.

« Laisser moi au moins la nettoyer. »Demanda-t-elle en parlant de sa plaie dans son cou.

Sandor regarda à nouveau ses mains puis hocha la tête. Arya se leva une gourde à la main puis en versa délicatement de l'eau, elle prit ensuite l'aiguille et commença le nécessaire.

…

Avec les sans bannières, c'était plutôt amusant. Dès que des Lannister approchait, les sans bannières amenait Gregor avec eux pour qu'il puisse apprendre quelque manipulation de l'épée. Il aimait bien Thoros de Myr, il le faisait rire. Beric et Thoros lui parlait beaucoup des rencontre avec les Clegane, et surtout celle avec Sandor. Gregor ne sans lassait jamais, il aimait entendre ses histoires, même si certaines était quelque peu effrayante.

Maintenant ça faisait quelque temps que Gregor était avec eux, mais c'est alors qu'un jour un homme arriva parmi les sans bannières pour se lier avec eux. Il disait avoir rencontré l'ancien Chien du roi dans une taverne.

Il disait aussi qu'il cherchait à ramener la jeune fille Arya Stark dans sa famille pour avoir une rançon. Gregor senti de la jalousie mais se tin en place. La Stark était avec son père ? L'homme continua jusqu'à ce qu'il dise que la dernière destination qu'ils pouvaient avoir était les Eryé, là ou Lady Aryn gouvernait.

Gregor se redressa puis balaya son regard sur les visages des sans bannières, il fallait qu'il parte s'il voulait retrouver son père aux Eryé. Thoros vit tout de suite ce que Gregor avait dans la tête.

Le jeune garçon rassembla au plus vite ses affaires et demanda si quelqu'un pouvait l'escorter à l'extérieur. Thoros se proposa alors de l'accompagner jusqu'à la prochaine taverne qui se trouvait juste à coter.

Enfin arriver à la taverne, Thoros préféra lui payer un repas avant qu'il ne parte vers l'inconnu. Ils c'étaient mis à une table derrière une grande femme aux cheveux blond en armure et accompagner d'un jeune homme.

Quand on leur servait leurs plats Gregor s'aperçut que c'était Tourte chaude, il c'était assis à leur table leur bourrant le crane de ses recettes.

« Et, n'oublie pas que tu ne devras pas utiliser toutes tes réserves rapidement, je ne pense pas que tu trouveras une auberge ou une taverne pour te restaurer. »Dit Thoros avant de boire dans sa chope de bière.

Mais c'est alors que Gregor senti un pincement dans sa poitrine, il avait entendu que la femme en armure cherchait Arya Stark pour les ramener à leur mère. Gregor attendit patiemment qu'ils aient fini puis sorti après les adieux de Thoros qui reparti de son coter.

Maintenant la femme était dehors sellant son cheval avec l'autre homme, mais quand Gregor sorti pour les retrouver, Tourte chaude leur tendait quelque chose. Il s'approcha alors et la femme posa son regard sur Gregor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda la femme avec un petit sourire.

-Vous rechercher Arya Stark ? Demanda-t-il en levant le menton. Moi je cherche mon père. Dit-il calmement. J'aimerais venir avec vous aux Eryé. Déclara-t-il enfin.

-Et pourquoi on irait aux Eryé ? Demanda la femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que c'est là-bas que vas Arya Stark, sa tente vie là. Dit Gregor en s'approchant et en tendant la main amicalement. Je me nom Gregor Sn… Mais Gregor n'osa pas dire son nom complet.

-Moi c'est Brienne de Toars, et voici Podrick Payn. Dit-elle en lui serran l'avant-bras tout en souriant. As-tu un cheval Gregor ? Demanda-t-elle en levant la tête et en lâchant le bras de Gregor.

-Non, je ne suis jamais monté sur un cheval. Répondit Gregor des yeux inquiet.

-Tu monteras donc avec mon écuyer. Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Podrick.

-Vous-êtes chevalier ? Demanda Gregor avec des yeux ronds, il détestait les chevaliers tout autant que son père les détestait.

-Non. Répondit Brienne en souriant à nouveau.

-Tan mieux. Répondit Gregor en souriant de soulagement.

-Pourquoi veux-tu allez aux Eryé ? Demanda Podrick avec soupcon.

-Mon père vie dans les environs du dôme du val. Menti Gregor. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'avaient qui était son vrai père, ils risqueraient de le laisser là ou de le tuer pendant son sommeil !

-Et qui est ton père ? Demanda encore Podrick.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas. Répondit Gregor. Et vous ? Votre grand-père est Ilyn Payn ? » Demanda Gregor en fonçant le sourcil.

Podrick inspira puis acquiesça. Gregor savait quelque chose par ci par là, ça lui était très utile.

« Je vous promet que je me ferais discret. Promit Gregor en baissant légèrement la tête vers Brienne. Je sais me défendre et je sais faire du feu.

-Ça, ça nous sera utile. Dit Brienne en souriant.

-Ton visage me dit quelque chose. Murmura soudainement Podrick en plissant les yeux vers Gregor. Pourquoi as-tu le visage brûler ? Demanda-t-il toujours soupçonneux.

-Mon lit à prit feu quand j'étais un peu plus jeune. Dit Gregor après avoir cherché une excuse.

-J'en suis navrait. Dit Brienne en fixant sa cicatrice. Bien, nous allons donc repartir. » Déclara-t-elle en montant sur son cheval suivit de Podrick.

Podrick lui tendit ensuite la main l'invitant à monter, Gregor hésita mais très vite il repensa à son père, il attrapa le bras de Podrick et se cramponna du mieux qu'il pouvait sur la croupe du cheval noir. Il lui faisait un peu penser au cheval Stranger de son père. Gregor agrippa les vêtements de Podrick pour ne pas glisser en arrière.

…

Sandor et Arya marchai à pied vers la porte Sanglante du dôme du Val, ils avaient laissé leurs chevaux un peu plus loin. Arya parlait de tuer Joffrey avec un os de poulet ce qui faisait rire Sandor qui aurait payé cher pour voir ça.

Sandor tirait sur sa collerette métallique pour atteindre sa plaie qui s'infectait dans son cou. Il passa ses doigts pour y voir du sang frai, il soupira quand Arya lui dit qu'il fallait la cautériser.

Soudain un des gardes les interpela. Il demanda qui voulait franchir la porte Sanglante.

« Le Limier sanglant ! Et sa… Compagne de voyage. Dit Sandor en la regardant en souriant. Arya Stark, la nièce de votre maitresse. Déclara Sandor.

-Toute mes condoléance, Lady Aryn est morte il y a trois jours de cela. »Répondit l'homme en baissant la tête.

Le visage de Sandor se décomposait sous les rires d'Arya qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Encore un endroit qu'ils pouvaient laisser derrière eux, et pourquoi Arya riait temps ? Etait-elle heureuse qu'elle ne se retrouve pas chez sa tente ? Etait-elle heureuse de rester avec le Limier toute sa vie ?

Sandor laissa un grognement de frustration s'échapper de sa gorge, il baissa les yeux sur Arya puis lui lança un regard noir pour qu'elle se taise. Les deux repartirent donc ensemble sen rien ne change, ils retrouvèrent leurs cheveux puis s'en allèrent dans un coin tranquille.

Sandor devait réfléchir ou il pouvait emmener la gaminer pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

…


	11. Chapter 11

**Un bâtard pour fils**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Retrouvailles**

Gregor suivait sur la terre ferme un peu en retrait Brienne et Podrick eux aussi au sol tenant les rênes de leurs chevaux. Ils parlaient mais Gregor n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, et puis il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils disaient. Il pensait au moment où il va retrouver son père, l'expression qu'il aura, s'il sera content ou pas. Gregor en avait un peu peur.

Ils prirent un chemin qui descendait n'étant pas sûr que c'était forcément le bon. Ils arrivèrent alors dans les plaines des Eryié. Gregor leva les yeux au ciel pour s'apercevoir que la nuit allait tomber et qu'il fallait faire un campement.

…

Dans les montagnes des Eryié, Sandor et Arya marchaient tranquillement aux côtés de leurs chevaux. Ils cherchaient un endroit pour camper et manger, car Sandor devait faire une pause, la morsure à son cou c'était infecter et le faisait ralentir le pas. Ils c'étaient arrêter à une lisière de forêt pour se reposer, Sandor avait fait un petit feu et regardait en silence les flammes brûler les buches.

Arya le regardait de l'autre coter en mangeant un lapin. Elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de destination ou elle pouvait aller.

« Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant le menton.

Sandor leva son regard sur la jeune fille Stark et pinça ses lèvres entres elles. Il ne savait pas lui-même, il voulait à tout prix retrouver son fils mais il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait à ce moment.

« Je voudrais d'abord retrouver mon fils. Déclara-t-il.

-Et vous savez ou il est ? Demanda Arya en mâchant.

-Non. » Répondit simplement Sandor en baissant les yeux.

Arya se tut, elle ne savait pas plus que lui, elle savait juste que Gregor cherchait aussi Sandor dans tous Westeros.

« Je suis sure qu'il vous cherche. Dit-elle finalement.

-Je ne l'espère pas. Ricana Sandor. Je n'ai pas envie de chercher les morceaux qu'il laissera derrière lui ! Dit-il ironiquement.

-Vous pensez qu'il est mort ? » Demanda Arya un visage sérieux.

Sandor la fixa un moment puis fit un signe négatif de la tête, il savait que son fils était encore vivant et qu'il n'était pas loin. Il s'allongeant sur sa couverture en posant ses mains sur son torse et fixa les étoiles au-dessus de lui. Arya fit de même en récitant sa liste.

« Cerssei, la femme rouge, Beric Dondarrion, Thoros de Myr, Ser Ilyn Payne, La Montagne. »Finit-elle.

Mais le Limier avait déjà eu le temps de s'endormir. Il ne savait pas que la jeune fille Stark l'avait retiré de sa liste, depuis qu'il l'avait emmené aux Eriyé, Sandor n'était qu'un nom fantôme sur sa liste.

…

Brienne se leva rapidement et regarda les alentours, mais où était passé les chevaux ?! Elle se leva en criant le nom de Podrick pour le réveiller.

« Ou sont les chevaux ?! Cria-t-elle. Si tu les aurais attachés comme je te l'ai montré ils seraient encore là ! Dit-elle folle de rage.

-Je pense qu'ils sont bien loin maintenant. » Ajouta Gregor en ricana à la tête de Brienne.

Elle tourna la tête et posa un regard noir sur Gregor pour qu'il ne dise plus un mot de plus. Il en avait beaucoup appris sur elle et son passé, mais il n'avait pas osé dire son passé à lui ne leurs faisant pas assez confiance. Brienne s'assit sur un des rochers en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

Gregor s'assit en face d'elle l'observant attentivement, elle craquait la pauvre. Il posa une main sur un des genoux de Brienne puis baissa les yeux en retirant sa main. Elle le regardait avec des yeux curieux.

« Une fois, mon père m'avait demandé d'attacher son cheval. Je n'ai pas su le faire et son cheval c'était échapper. Commença Gregor en regardant ses mains. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire alors j'ai inventé une histoire. J'ai dit qu'un voleur est venu prendre le cheval et que j'ai rien pu y faire. Dit-il en souriant légèrement. On a cherché toute la nuit le voleur de chevaux, c'est là que je lui ai dit la vérité. Je me rappelle que son visage se décomposait devant moi. Dit-il en laissant un petit rire s'échapper. J'ai d'abord crut qu'il allait me crier dessus ou me frapper, mais jamais mon père lèvera la main sur moi, il se l'est promis et me la promit. Gregor leva les yeux vers les alentours le visage grave. Il s'est baisser à mon niveau et à poser une main sur mon épaule, il m'a dit que lui aussi avait fait ça quand il était petit. Mais qu'il n'avait pas le bon père. »Dit Gregor en regardant Brienne.

« Il y a des jours qu'il faudrait mieux se dire que nous avons de la chance d'être accompagné par les bonnes personnes plutôt qu'avec nos ennemi.

-Qui est ton père ? Redemanda Brienne.

-Je vous l'ai dit, vous ne le connaissez pas. Dit Gregor en regardant ses mains tremblantes. Tout le monde le crains et ne vois qu'un homme odieux et sans honneur, mais il est mon père et c'est quand il faut être clément.

-Il doit être un bon père alors. Dit Brienne en souriant.

-Depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé, il n'a que fait de me protéger. Mais quand on s'est séparé j'ai entendu qu'il a fui la ville pour me retrouver. Dit Gregor en souriant. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour le retrouver, et se sera à moi de le protéger.

-Tu dois vraiment aimé ton père. Dit Brienne en souriant un peu plus. Nous le retrouverons ton père, j'ai vraiment hâte de le rencontrer ! »Dit-elle en se levant dans un soupir.

Gregor lui jeta un sourire vite fait puis baissa les yeux, il ne sait pas si Sandor aimera Brienne.

« Podrick, tu porteras les sacs. »Dit-elle en marchant.

Podrick baissa les épaules et prit les sacs sur ses épaules, il suivit aussitôt Brienne et Gregor qui marchait déjà devant. Gregor se mit à coter de Brienne pour faire connaissance, il n'avait pas trop osé au début.

« Et vous ? Votre père ? Demanda Gregor en regardant là où il mettait les pieds.

-Mon père ma appris à me battre et ma laisser la chance de me trouver un souverain. Randly Barathéon. Dit-elle avec fierté.

-Randly Barathéon ? Demanda Gregor, il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.

-Oui, je connaissais Randly depuis mon enfance. Dit-elle un pincement au cœur.

-Vous l'aimiez ? Demanda Gregor curieux.

-Il fut un temps. Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, Brienne n'aimait pas dévoiler ses sentiment à haute voix.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour entre un homme et une femme, mais je ressens l'amour de mon père et sa me suffit. Dit Gregor en riant légèrement.

-Je comprends tout à fait ! » Dit Brienne tout à fait du même avis.

…

Sandor et Arya c'était arrêter pour un moment, Sandor avait des problèmes gastrique à cause de son infection au cou qui le rendait de plus en plus faible. Arya en profitait pour s'entrainer à sa dance de l'eau avec ses mouvements fluides et précis.

…

Brienne et Gregor était à quelque mètre de monter une colline raide cherchant du regard la porte sanglante. Ils discutaient de leur père et Brienne racontait son enfance à Gregor qui était très attentif. Mais alors qu'ils montaient la pente, Gregor et Brienne se tut, et le jeune enfant alla voir si Podrick tenait le coup. Il commença même à discuter.

…

Arya était plongé dans ses mouvements et ne pensait plus qu'à imaginer avoir les têtes de ses ennemis de sa liste planter dans la pointe de son Aiguille, elle ferma les yeux un moment puis les rouvrit quand elle entendit des voix au loin. Elle se tourna face aux voix la pointe de son épée pointée vers le son.

…

« Il doit nous rester 15 lieus avant d'arriver à la porte sanglante. » Dit Podrick en portant lourdement les sacs.

Soudain Gregor et Podrick s'arrêtèrent quand ils s'aperçurent que Brienne n'était plus dans leurs champs de visions. Ils se lancèrent un regard interrogateur puis regarda les alentours.

« Va par là-bas, je vais voir de se coter. »Dit Podrick en montrant du regard un coter opposé à Gregor.

Gregor acquiesça et contourna un gros rocher, mais très vite il se perdit et ne retrouva plus son chemin. Il continua alors de marcher droit devant lui.

…

« Bonjour ? » Dit Brienne en voyant une petite fille danser avec sa petite épée.

Elle la fixa un long moment avant de répondre.

« Bonjours. Dit-elle froidement.

-J'aime ton épée. Dit Brienne en souriant. Sommes-nous loin de la porte sanglante ? Demanda-t-elle.

-A peine plus de cinq lieus. Répondit Arya en se détendant.

-Tu entends ca Podrick ? Dit Brienne quand elle entendit son écuyer venir derrière elle. Nous sommes à cinq lieus de la porte sanglante. Dit-elle en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Madame je l'ai perdu de vue. Murmura Podrick inquiet.

-Comment ça tu l'as perdu de vue ? Grogna Brienne. Retrouve-le ! Il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Dit-elle en regardant de nouveau Arya.

-Etes-vous chevalier ? Demanda Arya en baissant son arme.

-Non. Dit Brienne en souriant gentiment.

-Cette épée vous savez l'utiliser ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le pommeau de l'épée de Brienne.

-Je crois que oui. Dit-elle ne bougeant pas de sa position.

-Est-ce qu'elle a un nom ? Demanda Arya en s'avançant vers elle.

-Elle s'appelle Feal. Dit Brienne fière.

-La mienne c'est Aiguille. Répondit Arya en rangeant son épée dans sa ceinture.

-Jolie nom. Dit Brienne.

-Qui vous à appris à combattre ? Demanda Arya en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mon père. » Dit Brienne.

Mais alors que Podrick était à la recherche de Gregor il revint bredouille, n'ayant trouvé aucune trace du petit garçon au visage marquer. Il se mit derrière Brienne et regarda la jeune fille.

Soudain, sortant de derrière un rocher, Sandor apparut en rebouclant sa ceinture la tête baissé.

« Sept bénédiction ! Dit amicalement Brienne. Je suis Brienne de Tarth, et voici Podrick Payn. » Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers son épaule.

Sandor s'arrêta et fixa un moment Brienne puis Podrick d'un air soupçonneux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est Sandor Clegane, le Limier. » Dit Podrick en ayant reconnu l'ancien Chien du roi Joffrey.

Arya passa lentement derrière Sandor fixant curieusement Brienne.

« Tu es Arya Stark ? Dit Brienne en fixant la jeune fille se déplacer avec fierté.

-Je t'ai demandé ce qui t'amenait ici. » Grogna Sandor en posant sa main sur le pommeau de son épée.

Mais alors que Brienne et Sandor commencait à se disputer sur la protection d'Arya, Gregor entendit un bruit d'épée. Il s'arrêta de marcher et écouta attentivement.

C'est alors là qu'il entendit la voix de son paternel, son cœur se serra brusquement dans sa poitrine. Gregor grimpa sur un rocher pour avoir un apercut.

« Aucun endroit n'est sur Pucelle de Tarth. »Oui c'était bien la voix de Sandor.

Gregor apercut alors qu'un combat c'était déclarer a quelque pas de lui en contre-bas. Il voyant son père qui se battait contre Brienne de Tarth entre les rochers jusqu'à arriver sur un terrain plat. Mais Gregor vit que Sandor n'était pas en forme, il devait être malade, ces coups étaient lent et lui demandait trop d'effort.

Il lui donna un coup en plein dans le visage qui la fit rouler au sol dans une petite pente. Gregor descendit alors de son rocher pour tenter d'arrêter le combat. Mais quand il fut au bas du rocher, il vit Arya Stark regarder la scène. Il se figea sur place, elle tourna la tête vers lui des yeux sombres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Gregor ! Mais où étais-tu ?! Cria Podrick en s'approchant. Brienne m'avait demandé de te trouver et je t'ai perdu de vue ! Dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Podrick tu devrais surveiller ta maitresse si elle n'a pas besoin de ton aide. » Dit froidement Gregor en fixant Arya.

Podrick tourna la tête vers Brienne et Sandor qui se battait encore l'un contre l'autre, puis il accourra vers Brienne.

« Tu savais depuis le début. Grogna Gregor en contournant un rocher. Tu savais qu'il était là, mais tu n'as rien dit. Continua-t-il en s'arrêtant. J'espère que tu en as bien profité, de sa protection. Tu avais l'intention de lui planter son aiguille dans son œil pendant son sommeil ! »Cria Gregor le nerf faciale bougeant dans la colère.

Arya ne bougea pas gardant une main posé sur le pommeau de son épée. Mais soudain un calme régna, et Gregor senti son sang se figer dans ses veines. Il osa un regard vers le combat et vit Brienne pointer son épée vers le visage de Sandor qui était à genoux et désarmer. Il se tourna alors pour courir vers son père mais Arya parla.

« Tu as raison, je voulais tuer ton père. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. A plusieurs reprises, il était même sur ma liste. Dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant Gregor. Mais j'ai appris à le connaitre et il s'est effacer de ma liste. »Dit-elle en le regardant.

Gregor la regardait perdu dans ses pensé avec le bruit des coups de poings violant qui se passait à coter d'eux. Il la fixa un certain moment jusqu'au moment où il entendit les cris enrager de Brienne. Mais quand il tourna la tête vers le combat, il vit son père tomber su haut de la falaise. Tous son corps se crispa de douleur et d'horreur une bouffé d'air entra brutalement dans ses poumons pour lui décrocher un cri de peur.

« PAPA ! »Hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

Brienne qui était au sol tourna la tête vers Gregor son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Le Limier était son père ?! Jamais elle n'a entendu un tel cri de toute sa vie, un cri de peur, de douleur et d'horreur qui glaçais le sang. Gregor lança un regard de mort à Brienne puis contourna les rochers pour rejoindre son père en bas de la falaise.

Brienne regarda Gregor courir dans sa direction jusqu'à disparaitre derrière un rocher. Elle respira rapidement de son effort puis se releva pour crier le nom d'Arya.

Gregor arriva en trébuchant dans un éboulis et se blaisa même aux genoux et aux mains, mais cela l'importait peu. Il trouva Sandor allonger au sol en gémissent. Gregor s'arrêta à quelque pas de Sandor puis avança plus doucement, il le regardait avec des yeux horrifier.

Il devait trouver de l'aide mais d'abord s'assurer que Sandor pouvait rester seul un moment. Il s'approcha donc de lui, Sandor ouvrit les yeux et coupa sa respiration en voyant que c'était son fils.

Un large sourire de soulagement apparut sur le visage en sang de Sandor. Gregor se mit accroupit des larmes débordant de ses yeux noirs, il venait de retrouver son père, mais il n'a pas su le protéger.

Sandor ne dit rien mais observa son fils qui le sera dans ses bras en pleurant, Sandor posa une main derrière sa tête et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils une petite larme traçant sur sa joue brûler. Gregor ne pouvait presque plus respirer tellement qu'il avait peur pour son père, ils avaient été tellement longtemps s'éparer que maintenant Sandor allait peut-être mourir. Gregor se releva alors en regardant quelque seconde son père puis se leva.

« Je… Je reviens tout de suite ! Ne bouge pas je vais chercher de l'aide ! »Dit-il en tournant les talons ses grosses larmes coulant toujours sur son visage.

Gregor monta une colline et commença à crier de l'aide du plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Arya Stark vint alors se planter à coter de Sandor en écoutant ses gémissements. Il la suppliait de le tuer pour que son fils n'ait pas à se faire du mal sur son sort qui était déjà tracé.

Mais Arya ne dit rien et ne fit rien, mais elle prit la bourse de Sandor et s'en alla entendant les derniers cris du Limier. Quand elle fut assez loin elle entendit les cris désespérer de Gregor entre les montagnes, elle hue presque de la pitié pour lui.

Gregor resta là, seul criant et criant de l'aide espérant que quelqu'un l'entende. Mais seul l'éco lui répondait…

…

 _A suivre dans la prochaine partie…_


End file.
